Not Ready To Die
by Charlottiie
Summary: The Avengers had just defeated Loki when Tony Stark's sister arrives in town, she tries her best to stay out of trouble but when Loki escapes again she becomes his first target. What exactly does Loki have in store for Tony's little sister? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First shot at an Avengers story here, sorry if everything isn't accurate but i'll try my best! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It had been a mere matter of hours since the Avengers team had defeated Loki and the Chitauri, the team was exhausted. Thor had already made sure his brother was unable to escape, he bound his wrists together and placed a guard over his mouth. Loki would pay for the destruction he had caused back in their home of Asgard. The team had gathered in Stark Tower, which was now barely standing after the brutal fight that had just taken place. All but one of the letters had fallen off the side of the building, the A was still standing and to Stark this was a sign that the Avengers was meant to be.

"Can anyone hear something?" Natasha asked as she took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Steve Rogers replied.

"I can hear someone else in here."

Tony stopped in his tracks and began to circle the penthouse apartment, he wanted to make sure there was no one else lurking around that they needed to take care of. Room after room was empty but Natasha was right, he could definitely hear something. Lastly he checked one of the spare bedrooms, he could see the shadow of a slim figure against the wall. He prepared himself and stepped around the corner before he could throw a punch the figure grabbed his arm and pulled him over their shoulder, forcing him to the ground.

"Charlie?" Tony gasped for air.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"That's a nice way to greet your big brother." Tony replied.

"I didn't know it was you!" Charlotte replied as she helped pull her brother up from the floor. "I was a little paranoid, I've been watching the news. I had to come and make sure you were okay."

"Umm aren't I the one that's supposed to be protective of you? You're the baby." Tony replied as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I can't worry about you. You might be some superhero now but still it's not fun to watch."

"Lets go have a drink, you can meet the rest of the group." Tony pointed his arm towards the door and his sister quickly followed in that direction.

"They're all here?"

"Yeah, even the bad guy. Stay away from him, I know how you love pissing people off as much as I do but I'd rather you didn't with this one." Tony explained.

"Fiiine. I'll be on my best behavior." Charlotte replied.

A few moments later the two stepped into the lounge. Tony's sister hesitated a little, it was an intimidating sight. The room was filled with six of the most powerful superheroes, things that most people didn't believe actually existed. The six of them had just saved the world, they had just made sure that Charlotte and everyone else could still have a life worth living and she was grateful for that.

Then there was the bad guy, Charlotte spotted him a mile away. He stood at the back of the room, chained to the wall. His mouth was covered and a look of defeat was etched across his face. Another tall muscular figure stood not to far from him, Charlotte could tell he was making sure the bad guy didn't make a move. His face was filled with disappointment and after just saving the world Charlotte couldn't really understand why.

"Guys this is my sister Charlotte. Well I call her Charlie." Tony explained. "Charlie this is the group. Guy over there is Steve, Captain America." Charlotte smiled as Steve nodded in her direction. "Geeky guy in the back, that's Bruce. Brilliant scientist and also turns into a huge green Hulk."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce replied.

"This is Natasha, or Black Widow." Natasha smiled as Tony pointed towards her. "That's Clint or Hawkeye." Charlotte nodded. "Long haired guy in the back is Thor." Thor smiled enthusiastically then turned his attention back to the other guy. "And the ugly defeated guy in the back is Loki, the bad guy."

Charlotte didn't really acknowledge Loki's presence and her brother seemed to appreciate that. She quickly took a seat and kept to herself, she didn't really know what to say to anyone. Her brother continued walking onto the bar and poured himself a drink. Charlotte noticed a lot of the group seemed to be lost, they didn't know what to do now that their mission had been completed.

She glanced towards Steve, Captain America. She could tell he was hurting, he held onto his side tightly and would clinch his fists together every minute or so. He was in pain, they all were. It had been a long day for all of them and it certainly hadn't been easy, Loki had made sure of that. Charlotte desperately wanted to help him but it felt rude to offer help to someone who was clearly trying to hide the fact he was in any pain at all.

Charlotte hadn't seen her brother in quite a while, since her brother had taken over Stark enterprises Charlotte had focused most of her attention on school. She didn't want to be a part of the family business, no matter how hard her brother tried to persuade her. She was twenty three years old now, had been out of school for a year and was most recently living in Chicago. Charlotte was a nurse and that was why it was her instinct to help Steve but she also knew that you can't help someone that doesn't want it.

"How long are you in town for sis?" Tony asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Not exactly sure. I have been thinking of moving out here, you know. To keep a closer eye on you." Charlotte smirked.

"Umm aren't I the one with super powers?"

"You mean a suit? You don't actually have powers." Charlotte quickly replied, causing Steve who was listening nearby to start laughing.

"Shut it Captain." Tony growled. "Still I'm a superhero and you're not." Tony said as he turned his attention back towards his sister.

"Yes, I know. Something you'll never let me forget." Charlotte smiled.

Within a few moments the door swung open and in entered a man Charlotte had never seen before, he was tall, dressed in mostly black and had an eye patch covering his left eye. Charlotte could tell this was going to be strictly superhero business so she decided to make her way out onto the balcony to give them some privacy. As fascinating as their meeting would probably be, she didn't want to intrude and if they were about to be under attack from some other bad guy, Charlotte would rather not know about it.

She stood outside overlooking the city of New York or at least what was left of it, buildings were missing walls, streets were covered in debris and people were still looking around in complete shock. What had just taken place earlier today was a disaster that people had never experienced before, people didn't believe in another world but now they're fully aware that earth isn't the only place out there.

It had been over an hour now, Charlotte would glance back towards the apartment and look through the glass every now and then but they were still in discussion. Her phone had been blowing up non stop since she had left Chicago, a lot of people knew who her brother was and after watching his performance on the news a lot more people wanted to speak to her. Charlotte had been ignoring majority of her calls unless they were from close friends, she didn't even know what she could say to anyone else.

"So Charlie, isn't that more of a boy's name?"

Charlotte turned her attention onto Steve who was walking towards her, she smiled and let out a small laugh. This wasn't the first time she had been asked this question.

"It is. When I was born my brother was disappointed that I was a girl, so he refused to call me Charlotte and instead called me Charlie. After a while it just stuck, I actually like it now." Charlotte replied.

"Well that does sound a lot like your brother." Steve replied as he stood next to Charlotte.

"Yeah, he can be a jerk a lot of the time but he means well. I hope." Charlotte smiled.

"What he did today was selfless, he took a serious risk."

"I saw that, that wasn't something my brother would usually do. Someone must have gotten through to him." Charlotte replied.

"I think so."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your superhero power? Still trying to get used to this whole superheroes exist thing."

"I don't exactly have superpowers." Steve replied. "I'm more of the perfect soldier, it was an experiment gone wrong."

"And this happened recently?" Charlotte asked.

"Well to me yes but it actually happened in 1942." Steve replied. "I was frozen for over 70 years."

"Seriously?" Charlotte gasped.

"Yes ma'am."

"So this is all new to you?" Charlotte asked as she pointed into the city.

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it and the technology now just confuses me." Steve laughed. "It's probably why me and your brother don't always agree with each other."

"Yeah, technology is how my brother functions. But that's so crazy. So you don't know what this is?"

Charlotte pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Steve, it was still ringing constantly so she knew it would vibrate in his hands. The look of confusion on his face was priceless and Charlotte couldn't help but smile. He inspected it thoroughly, turning it upside down and shaking it.

"It's a cell phone." Charlotte giggled.

"Cell phone?"

"Yes, you know like a regular phone but you can take it anywhere. It does a bunch of other stuff too but I feel like we should just stick with that for now." Charlotte smiled. "Don't want to confuse you too much."

"Yes, please don't. There's a lot I have to catch up on."

"Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask, could be a little overwhelming if you try asking my brother."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Steve smiled and extended his hand towards Charlotte, he took her hand in his and placed his lips against it. He quickly turned his back towards her and headed back into the apartment.

Charlotte stood in complete shock of what had just happened for a few moments until Natasha appeared, the look of confusion was still on her face.

"He's old fashioned, still thinks he's in 1942. That's where the hand kiss came from, don't worry I won't say a word to your brother." Natasha laughed.

"What is there to tell?" Charlotte smiled.

"Exactly." Natasha replied.

The meeting had finally come to a close and Charlotte made her way back into her brother's apartment, Thor had disappeared along with Loki but everyone else still seemed to be there. Charlotte took a seat at the bar that was set up across from her brother, he smiled at her and slid a drink across the table.

"It's gonna be a pretty full house here." Tony sighed.

"Everyone's staying?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, well Thor and Loki have made their way back home but everyone else will be staying here until they decide where to head to next."

"There any room for me?"

"Of course, you're my sister. I'd risk kicking the Hulk out so you could have a room if I had to." Tony laughed.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm pretty sure you couldn't take him."

"Oh no, he definitely couldn't." Bruce laughed as he joined the two at the table, Charlotte was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable with her brother's new friends. As intimidating as a superhero seemed they were just like everyone else, lost and searching for something to live for.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte awoke in the middle of the night, she could barely sleep. The images from what had happened the previous day would not escape her mind. The destruction and devastation was too much for her brain to handle at the moment, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the lounge. She could see a tall figure standing outside on the balcony, as she drew closer she noticed it was Steve.

"What're you still doing up?" Charlotte asked quietly, trying not to scare him.

"I can't seem to get to sleep. I don't know what it is."

"You're probably still running on adrenaline and that injury isn't helping you." Charlotte replied as she took a seat next to him.

"How did you know?" Steve asked.

"I can tell, it's kinda my job." Charlotte smiled. "I'm a nurse, I know when people are hurt."

"It's nothing major, just a small cut." Steve raised his shirt to reveal a huge gash that stretched from his side to almost the middle of his body. Charlotte gasped and moved closer towards him, it was bad.

"Steve, you should really get that checked out." Charlotte said. "It could get infected."

"It's fine." Steve replied.

"No it's not, you might be some super human but I'm pretty sure you can't heal yourself." Charlotte snapped. "I'm taking you to the ER."

"Captain America doesn't-"

"Oh don't pull the I'm a superhero bullshit on me, I've had enough of that crap with my brother. Let's go."

Charlotte dragged Steve from the balcony and into the lounge, she told him to wait on the couch while she quickly changed into some jeans and a sweater. A few moments later she emerged from her bedroom with keys to one of her brother's many cars, she dragged Steve into the elevator and headed down to the basement.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a woman as stubborn as you ma'am." Steve sighed as he leant against the wall.

"You do know you don't have to say ma'am all the time, it's cute but you don't have to."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, adorable. Not a lot of people say ma'am anymore." Charlotte replied as the elevator doors opened, allowing them access to the garage.

"Well it's part of who I am but I can tone it down for you, Charlotte." Steve smiled.

A few moments later after locating the car Charlotte had grabbed the keys for, they headed towards the hospital. Steve's injuries weren't severe in anyway but he did need stitches otherwise his cut would never heal properly. Charlotte noticed Steve was staring out the window, taking in the sites of New York City. She couldn't even begin to understand how he was feeling, she understood Steve had been living in the present time for a little while now but still, it was such a huge change.

"We're here, let's go."

Charlotte stayed with Steve in the hospital, she didn't want him to be confused with anything. Steve was grateful for the company although he wasn't quite sure if Tony would be okay with them spending time together, he ignored the thought though and focused his attention on Charlotte. He admired her long chocolate brown hair, it was the perfectly straight and lay beautifully on her shoulders. Her eyes were something else, he found himself staring at them more than he knew he should be. Steve admired her figure as Charlotte stood at the edge of the bed he was laying on, he made sure she couldn't see him but he wasn't entirely sure it was working.

"My brother would kill you." Charlotte smirked.

"What?" Steve gasped. "What're you talking about?"

"You. Looking at me." Charlotte giggled. "Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything."

"I could take your brother if I had to." Steve smiled. "But I wasn't doing anything anyway, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just under an hour later the doctor had finally finished stitching Steve up, after being asked numerous questions about how he got the injury they both headed back to the apartment.

"And just where in the hell have you two been?" Tony asked angrily as he saw his sister and Steve enter the room.

"ER. Steve needed stitches. Not all of you have metal suits you know." Charlotte replied sarcastically.

"And why were you both up?"

"Couldn't sleep dumbass." Charlotte replied.

"She was very stubborn, I wasn't allowed to say no." Steve explained. "I said I was fine but she insisted."

"She is my sister and she's a nurse, so I guess that makes sense. We have a slight problem though, Loki escaped from Thor. Seems like the Chitauri survived a nuclear blast and I have no fucking idea how they did that." Tony sighed.

"What's the plan?" Steve asked.

"Back to the Helicarrier." Tony replied.

"And me?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

"She comes with us." Steve snapped.

"That's definitely one thing we can agree on. Let's go!"

An hour later Charlotte was suddenly standing on an air craft carrier, she was in shock. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into but apparently she was not allowed to leave, not anymore. Her brother had told her not to wander off too far and to make sure she was inside in ten minutes, otherwise she'd be dead and he didn't want that.

A few minutes later Charlotte headed inside and made her way to the main area, all six of the superheroes were already there sat around the table. Charlotte continued on and made her way to the room assigned to her, she was terrified. Loki had caused enough destruction the first time and now he was lose again, it hadn't even been a day yet.

Back in the main area the Avengers were desperately trying to figure out Loki's location, they had nothing so far but they do know he escaped with the Tesseract and Thor was furious. They had been ambushed on the way back to Asgard and Thor was caught off guard. Loki was long gone and now they were doing anything they could to figure out what his next step was.

After hours of debating and discussion the group left the table, Tony and Bruce headed into the lab to try and gain an idea of Loki's whereabouts whereas the rest of the team headed to their own rooms. Tony checked on his sister to see she was sleeping, he smiled and left her alone, he didn't want to disturb her. Moments after he closed the door Charlotte's eyes opened, it was kind of impossible to sleep when she knew a repeat of two days ago was about to happen.

Charlotte began wandering the halls of the aircraft carrier, she was wearing shorts and an ACDC shirt her brother gave her. It was empty, the rooms were filled with people working away but no one was walking around, it seemed everyone had a job to do but her. In a way she felt left out, okay being a superhero came with a lot of responsibility but being the only person on board that wasn't helping felt strange. She wanted to do something.

"And what're you doing awake at this hour?"

Charlotte spun around to see Thor standing behind her, he was over 6' tall and built like a brick wall. She was intimidated by his looks but he spoke with such a soft voice.

"Can't sleep." Charlotte shrugged.

"I can understand that. I won't sleep until my brother is found." Thor replied.

"Wait, your brother?" Charlotte asked. "Loki is your brother?"

"Adopted." Thor sighed. "We were brought up together, it's my fault he's like this."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Charlotte replied. "It's Loki's choice to be the bad guy, you didn't make him do that."

"I still feel responsible. Earth is under my protection and yet I seem to be making it worse." Thor sighed, Charlotte could see the frustration on his face he looked troubled and she knew nothing she could say would help him.

"Thor you saved the world two days ago, okay Loki has escaped somewhere but you guys defeated him once I'm sure you can do it again." Charlotte said as she touched Thor's shoulder, he smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you." Thor replied. "I should continue onto my room."

Charlotte smiled and continued walking along the corridor, she was still wide awake. Across the hall was her brother, she could see him working away on the computer the look of concentration on his face was intense. Charlotte could tell this was getting serious, Bruce was in the room too both were talking amongst themselves trying to gain any clues on Loki's location.

The nerves were beginning to build up, Charlotte was terrified. She could see the frustration in her brother's face and that was only making her worry more. It was too much for her, her stomach was doing flips and she was starting to feel nauseas. Her vision was becoming blurry and Charlotte was feeling lightheaded, she knew what was about to happen but before she could yell for help her vision turned black.

Charlotte's body became lifeless and she fell backwards, before her body hit the ground someone scooped her up in the air and carried her back to her room. She had passed out, something that hadn't happened to her in a while, her nerves were beginning to get the best of her and she wasn't sure if being here was a good idea at all. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal Steve sitting on the edge of her bed, she half smiled and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Thank you." Charlotte sighed. "I haven't passed out in a while."

"Luckily I was roaming the halls when it happened. You still can't sleep?" Steve asked.

"Nope. I'm scared, I saw what Loki did the first time. I don't want that again." Charlotte curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes.

"It'll be fine, I promise you. We'll take care of you." Steve said as placed a hand on her shoulder.

A few seconds later Steve stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door, Charlotte sighed and wrapped the blanket around herself again. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get much sleep, it was extremely frustrating for her.

"This might seem a little weird and you can say no but will you stay with me? I won't sleep if I'm alone." Charlotte asked.

Steve stopped in his tracks, his back was still turned towards Charlotte. He could see her brother Tony on the other side of the hall and he knew Tony would not appreciate him staying with his sister. But as Steve turned towards Charlotte he could see how scared she was and he felt it was wrong to leave her alone like this.

"Your brother will hate me for this." Steve smiled.

"I'll deal with him."

The next morning Charlotte awoke to find Steve laying next to her, he was sleeping like a baby. Charlotte smiled as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes once again, she wanted to get as much sleep as possible. They lay sleeping next to each other for the next hour, Steve would wake up every ten minutes or so to check that Charlotte was okay. Steve smiled as he saw Charlotte sleeping peacefully, he carefully moved her hair from her face and then closed his eyes again.

"Ummm Steve, you might wanna get out of there before Tony comes in." Natasha said as she swung open the door.

"Is he looking for me?" Steve asked as he pulled himself out from underneath the blankets.

"Well not yet, he's coming to get Charlotte though."

Before Charlotte could even really register what was happening Steve had already left the room, she couldn't blame him her brother was pretty ridiculous sometimes. The door was still open when her brother arrived, he smiled as he saw her pulling herself out of bed.

"You ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready for what?" Charlotte replied.

"We're going for Loki, he's back."

"Where?"

"LA."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the feedback so far! **

* * *

A few hours later they had arrived in LA, Charlotte stared out of the window to see the destruction that Loki had already caused. It was just like New York, the streets were covered in what was left of the buildings, roads were closed, people were stranded and Loki was very pleased with himself.

Charlotte watched as the Avengers headed out of the Helicarrier, one by one they headed to try and stop the devastation. Before Steve left he made sure to smile at Charlotte, she nodded and told him to be safe. The last to leave was her brother, before he exited the plane he made a stop in front of her.

"Do not leave this plane." Tony demanded.

"Why would I?"

"I'm just saying, Loki knows who you are. So stay here."

Before Charlotte could reply her brother was gone, she watched as he flew across the sky and headed towards the fight. She was nervous and had no idea what to do with herself while this was going on. It was intense, smoke was covering the sky and she could see the Chitauri flying around everywhere.

Every so often Charlotte could make out one of the Avengers, whether it was her brother flying around like crazy or Thor and his lightening. The Hulk had been bouncing off the buildings like crazy and taking down everything in sight but something was suspicious. Loki hadn't been spotted yet and there was no portal this time, Charlotte didn't know whether anyone else had noticed this but she was sure someone must have.

It was becoming too much to watch and the only thing Charlotte could think to do was to head back to her room, she needed to distract herself. She had no idea how her brother was doing this, or how any of them were. As she walked down the hallway Charlotte noticed it was particularly quiet, she remembered how it was the same way last night and decided to ignore her over thinking brain.

As Charlotte pushed open her door she was greeted with a hand at her throat before she could look to see who it was she was already forced against the wall, she could barely breathe. Her eyes had closed from instinct and she was hesitant to open them, she didn't want to know who it was although she had a pretty good idea.

"I was hoping they would leave you alone."

"Loki right?" Charlotte gasped as she opened her eyes.

"That would be me."

"And what do you want with me?" Charlotte held onto Loki's hands that were gripped tightly around her throat, she desperately tried to pull them away but his strength was too much for her.

"You're the perfect hostage. Stark's sister and a budding romance with the Captain." Loki smirked.

"There's nothing going on with me and the Captain."

"That's not what I was told." Loki grinned. "This is going to be perfect."

"Who told you anything?" Charlotte asked.

"I had a few people on this ship helping me. Surprised S.H.I.E.L.D didn't figure it out." Loki replied, he loosened the grip around Charlotte's neck and she dropped to the floor.

"You're pathetic." Charlotte snapped.

"And so are you my dear, let's go." Loki said as he grabbed Charlotte's arm, he quickly tied her arms together and then gagged her mouth just incase she decided to scream for help.

Moments later Loki dragged Charlotte out of her room and along the hallway towards the back of the plane, there were ten other guys there waiting for him and Charlotte couldn't understand how no one had noticed this was happening. As she was pulled onto another plane Charlotte heard Loki give the orders for the Chitauri to retreat from Los Angeles, this was all a set up. A way to get to her.

The Chitauri instantly backed away from the fight and headed out of the city, much to the confusion of the Avengers. The team gathered on the street and watched as the flew away in the direction of a portal which had just been opened, a few minutes later it closed after the Chitauri had returned to their home.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked as he put his feet on the ground. "This doesn't make sense."

"He needed a distraction." Steve stated. "Anyone else notice that Loki didn't actually show up here?"

"I was hoping it was just me not seeing him." Tony replied.

"Well what did he need a distraction for?" Thor asked.

"I have no idea." Natasha added. "It's not like he needs anything else, he has everything he needs."

"Let's just get back to the Helicarrier, we can figure it out from there. There's not much we can do here." Tony said as he flew up into the sky.

About fifteen minutes later the team had regrouped at the table in the main area of the plane, looks of confusion filled everyone's face as they couldn't figure out what had happened. Director Fury stood at the edge of the table and questioned the team on what they thought Loki would be after but no one had any ideas.

Thor was the most frustrated, Loki was his brother he should be able to figure this stuff out. He had known Loki all his life, there had to be something that Thor could do to help. He slammed his hand against the table in anger and stood up from his chair.

"I cannot figure out what it is he wants." Thor yelled.

"Calm down, getting angry isn't going to help anyone right now." Hawkeye said.

Tony was silent, he was one of the more intelligent ones in the group or at least he believed he was. He should have been able to figure this out already, he scanned his eyes around the room looking to see who was there and then he noticed something was missing.

"Where's my sister?" Tony asked director Fury.

"Oh, she went to her room. She couldn't watch." Fury replied.

"I'll go get her." Steve quickly left the table and headed down the hallway before Tony could even reply to him.

"And he knows where my sister's room is because?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Steve soon reached Charlotte's room to find it was empty, nothing looked out of place or suspicious so he continued walking down the hallway to see if she was wandering around somewhere. After a few minutes of searching and asking crew members he realized no one had seen her for the past hour or so.

It finally clicked, this what it. Charlotte was what Loki wanted, he had probably been planning it since Tony introduced her to everyone the previous day. Loki knew he could get under Tony's skin if he took his sister and that was exactly what was going to happen. But Steve was more concerned than he should be, he felt his stomach turn into knots and his heart ached. He had known Charlotte for two days and yet the feelings he was having after realizing she was missing were stronger than they should be. Steve was furious.

He headed back into the main area and within seconds Tony noticed he was alone, his body became stiff and his fists clenched together.

"I seriously hope she's not with you because she's sleeping." Tony snapped.

"She's gone. She was why he wanted a distraction." Steve sighed. "He somehow got on this plane and took her, without a single person noticing."

Each member of the team turned their attention to Fury, he had no idea what to say. As far as he was concerned Charlotte was safe in her room. There had been no security breaches and no member of the crew had reported seeing anyone on the plane. It had been the perfect crime, Loki had gotten exactly what he wanted and no one had tried to stop him.

"So let me get this straight, this is supposed to be one of the safest places on the planet and yet you let my sister get kidnapped by a psycho wannabe God? Seriously?" Tony yelled in frustration. "And I now have no idea where she is or what the hell he wants with her."

"Stark I didn't let it happen, I didn't-"

"It's your fucking plane, you let it happen."

Tony stormed out of the room and headed back towards the lab, he was soon followed by Bruce. Bruce knew he was going to work, he knew he was going to do whatever it took to find his sister and he wanted to help. Tony couldn't concentrate he couldn't even think as to where to start, he wanted his sister to be safe but he didn't know how to help her. He had no idea why Loki wanted her, she was his baby sister and all she wanted was for her to be safe.

Back in the main room Steve could feel himself getting more and more frustrated, his feelings were beginning to get the best of him. Natasha had noticed his fists were clenching and that this was starting to get to him. Loki had exactly what he wanted, Tony was off his game and now Steve was beginning to lose it.

"This is exactly what he wanted, he's been watching us." Natasha exclaimed. "He's got Tony right where he wants him and he clearly knew this would get to you."

Steve turned his attention towards Natasha.

"She's right." Hawkeye added. "There's no way he just did this randomly, he knew what he was doing."

Before anyone else could speak the whole plane went dark, the lights cut out and the only things that were still working were the TV screens. After a few moments of silence Loki appeared with his infamous smirk stretched across his face, Thor was furious and Steve placed himself directly in front of the main screen.

"Why hello, Avengers." Loki hissed.

"Loki let her go." Steve yelled.

"Calm down Captain, she's safe. For now."

Tony suddenly entered the room and joined Steve in front of the main screen, he was livid and was about to explode.

"Give her back to us before I make you, Loki." Tony demanded. "You just made this way more personal than it need to be, reindeer horns."

"That insult is beginning to get old Stark and I wouldn't test me. Your sister's life is in my hands. So the more you agitate me, the less likely she is to make it out of here." Loki grinned.

"What do you want brother?" Thor asked.

"I'm due for a little payback don't you think?"

"Let me see her." Steve demanded.

"Captain's got himself a little crush now doesn't he? That was fast." Loki laughed.

Tony turned his attention to Steve and then shook his head.

"We need proof she's safe, otherwise you don't get anything." Fury added.

The camera quickly turned to Loki's left side, it was Charlotte. She was tied to the chair, her hands bound together as were her legs. Her mouth was gagged and there was a huge gash above her right eye. The blood was dripping down her face, Tony's heart ached. His sister was hurt and there was nothing he could do to save her. The look of defeat on her face was enough to let the team know she was helpless, Tony had given Charlotte basic self defense training but there was no way she could compete with Loki.

Steve could feel the anger building up inside of him, his fists clenched together and his body tightened. She looked hurt, she was hurt and he wanted to help but Loki was teasing them. Even if they did give him what he wanted, he wouldn't make it easy for them to get her back. Steve took a step back and decided to let Tony do the talking, it was his sister after all.

"Loki, what do you want?" Tony hissed.

"I want more iridium, I want to keep the portal open longer. You have three days and believe me, the longer you take the worse it gets for your baby Charlie here. Goodbye."

Just like that Loki was gone, the Avengers stood in shock each of them trying to desperately decide what they should do. If Loki gets the iridium, the war starts again but if he doesn't they lose Charlotte.

"He gets the iridium. This is my sister." Tony yelled.

"I agree." Steve added.

"But this is going to start another war." Hawkeye replied.

"Then so be it, if he wants another war he can start one but believe me, I will end it. I will end him." Tony stormed out of the room again before anyone else could speak a word, it was settled. Loki would get his iridium but he had better be prepared for a war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the feedback, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far!**

* * *

"Loki, can I at least get something to eat?" Charlotte yelled, she had been locked away in a room somewhere for at least a day now. Loki or one of his friends would come by every so often to make sure she was still alive, it was beginning to get very frustrating for her. The conditions weren't great, not that she was expecting them to be but Charlotte wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

Loki had already gotten under her skin. His comments about her being the perfect hostage, about her brother and the most frustrating of all her budding romance with the Captain. Clearly Loki knew something Charlotte didn't because as far as she was concerned there was nothing going on, her brother wouldn't allow it and she sure as hell didn't need to get involved in a relationship right now.

"Loki! Seriously! I know you can hear me, surprised your horns aren't picking up a radio signal or something!" Charlotte yelled sarcastically.

"You just don't ever shut up do you?" Loki hissed as he entered the room, he made sure to close the door tightly behind him just in case Charlotte decided to try and escape.

"Well no, not when I'm hungry and I'm being held hostage by some idiot." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You definitely are your brother's sister. So much in common." Loki sighed. "You just don't know when to stop talking."

"Now why would I do that? It's not like you can kill me." Charlotte grinned. "I'm you're best option, if you kill me then you're dead. Easily."

"You have so much confidence in those creatures."

"Well they've defeated you once, why wouldn't they be able to do it again?" Charlotte smiled as she pulled herself up from the bed and put herself face to face with Loki. He seemed slightly intimidated, although Charlotte couldn't really tell. Loki was extremely good at masking his true emotions and she knew he wasn't going to give her anything.

"Because now I have you."

"You don't have me, this has nothing to do with me." Charlotte snapped.

"Actually it does, you really think the only reason I took you is for iridium?" Loki questioned.

"What else would you want with me?"

"I guess you'll find out."

"Loki, cut the bullshit. Just tell me what the hell it is that you want." Charlotte said angrily.

"Now why would I do that? That just ruins all the fun!" Loki grinned.

The tension between the two was beginning to become too much, Charlotte could feel her fists clenching and she wanted nothing more than to sink her fist directly into Loki's face. Loki was enjoying it, he could feel her anger brewing and he could do nothing but smile. This was just frustrating her even more and she was praying her brother or anyone would appear soon.

Loki stepped closer, making the distance between the two shrink even further. Charlotte caught her breath and attempted to step back but not before Loki grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so. She hesitated, taking a second to gather her thoughts. He was examining her, taking in every detail of her appearance. She watched as he glanced from her eyes, down her body, to her legs and then back to her eyes again.

"You know I can see why the Captain has a little crush on you now." Loki smirked.

"Seriously?" Charlotte shook her head. "Seriously?"

"What? The Captain has you all to himself does he?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Steve." Charlotte snapped. "Why are you so convinced that somethings happening?"

"This might seem a little weird and you can say no but will you stay with me? I wont sleep if I'm alone." Loki mimicked Charlotte's voice and tilted his head from side to side.

"How the hell-"

"I told you I was watching." Loki replied.

"How did you-"

"I had people, still do actually on the ship working with me. It's not difficult to find people that don't really like S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Loki, why are you doing all this?" Charlotte sighed.

"Doing what?"

"The fighting, the whole world domination bullshit. Thor seems to still believe you have some kind of heart, he can't be crazy."

"Thor is a foolish man." Loki replied.

"He's also your brother."

"Doesn't change anything." Loki snapped.

"It should."

Within seconds Loki took a step back and exited the room, he was furious and staying in the room with Charlotte any longer would end badly. He hated talking about his brother, any conversation about him just infuriated Loki more and all he wanted to do was take Thor out, along with the rest of the Avengers.

"Loki. FOOD!" Charlotte screamed.

"Get her something to eat, before I end up doing something I regret." Loki snapped at one of his guards standing by the door.

Loki continued onto his own room, there wasn't much he could do until he heard from the Avengers. He needed the iridium, he needed it badly. Once the portal was open again he would finally be able to get his chance to rule the world. There was nothing Loki wanted more, he craved it and there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. Not even his own brother.

Back on the helicarrier the team was desperately trying to put together as much iridium as they possibly could. It had become a very intense environment, the team were at each other's throats constantly. Loki had gotten exactly what he wanted and little did they know he was enjoying every moment of it, through video cameras he had installed throughout the helicarrier.

"He's getting exactly what he wants. We're not working as a team." Natasha yelled in frustration.

"Can you just stop talking?" Tony replied.

"It's true. You're in here, messing around on the computers doing whatever the hell you're doing. Thor is walking around feeling sorry for himself because Loki escaped. Steve is walking around just getting angrier and angrier because Charlotte's not here. It's getting ridiculous. We don't even know what we're going to do once Loki gets the iridium, if we give it to him."

"Loki gets the iridium." Steve interrupted.

"I swear to God if we don't have some kind of plan by the end of this day, you guys are on your own." Natasha sighed.

"So what, you don't care that this is my sister we're talking about here?" Tony snapped.

"From what I know of her, I like her. But with everyone working alone and no communication it's not going to make getting her back easy, you know Loki isn't just going to hand her to you. He's going to make you work for it, that is if he even gives you her back." Natasha replied.

"You don't think he's going to give her back to us?" Steve questioned.

"She's right, he has a plan. He took her for more than just some iridium, there's no way he's making it that easy." Bruce added.

"But he wants the iridium for the portal, that's what he wants." Thor said.

"No, what he wants is to see us fall apart. To make us squirm, to ruin any chance of him being stopped. He's going to ruin us first, then he can open the portal and do whatever the hell he wants." Bruce sighed. "He's not stupid."

Charlotte sat alone in her room desperately trying to think of a way out, it was driving her insane staring at the same four walls constantly. She had gone over a dozen scenarios in her mind, bust open the door, take down a guard, fake an illness, seduce Loki, anything to get herself out of there but she couldn't go through with any of them. It was too risky.

She finally decided to just try and sleep, it was the only thing she could really do at this point.

"Sleeping? Well aren't you the boring hostage?" Loki smiled from outside the door.

"Weren't you just here?" Charlotte replied sarcastically.

"I believe since you're my hostage that does give me the right to do whatever I want with you."

"Um, no you can't do whatever you want. You can try but I will seriously kick your ass." Charlotte said as she turned her back towards him.

"You do realize I don't appreciate it when people turn their back towards me." Loki growled.

"Well get used to it. I'm done talking to you." Charlotte pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes, she couldn't stand talking to him any longer.

Seconds later the blanket was pulled off her body and Loki forced his hand against her throat. With this strength he pulled her up from the bed and pushed her against the wall, Charlotte began to panic, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

"Loki, stop it." Charlotte cried.

"Stop testing me." Loki yelled. "I'm getting sick of your attitude, it disgusts me. Do you know who I am?"

"My attitude? Seriously? I'm Tony Stark's sister, you didn't expect me to have a bit of an attitude problem?" Charlotte snapped back at Loki causing him to loosen the grip he had around her neck.

"You know, if you weren't all about the Avengers you'd actually make a pretty good bad guy, I think that's what they call me isn't it?" Loki grinned.

"Not gonna happen dude." Charlotte replied with frustration.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the feedback, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far!**

* * *

The next day aboard the helicarrier the Avengers had finally come together, they had spent most of the night desperately trying to come up with a plan. Tony and Bruce had managed to come up with as much iridium as they could but the team still wasn't sure if Loki was going to give Charlotte back. It had been a tense few days for the team, with Tony taking his anger out on anyone and everyone. Steve had mostly kept to himself but Natasha could tell he was furious, she would see him clench his fists anytime Loki was mentioned.

The team had a plan, well as best as they could. They weren't completely sure what Loki had planned so they couldn't predict what was going to happen but they had some kind of idea. The main goal was to make sure Charlotte was safe, to Tony that was all that mattered, he could kill Loki later but right now his sister's safety was his priority. It had been driving him insane, the fact that his baby sister could be stolen from right underneath his nose. Charlotte should have stayed in Chicago, she was safe there Tony had made sure of that.

It had been years since Tony had actually seen his sister yet he knew everything that had happened in her life. Ever since the whole Iron Man thing took off, Tony had been worried that someone could target his sister and he did whatever he could to make sure that never happened. He had people in Chicago that would check in on her, making sure that everything was okay and giving Tony updates. He was never one for phone calls so he felt that was the best way for him to keep track of his baby sister.

"Are we done here yet?" Steve asked impatiently. "You heard what Loki-"

"Shut it Captain. I know what he said." Tony snapped back.

"Well why aren't you going any faster?"

Tony abruptly closed the computer and put himself face to face with Steve, expecting him to back down. But he didn't. The two stood there for a moment before Tony broke the silence.

"I don't know why you're suddenly so protective of my sister but it's beginning to creep me out. Stop." Tony demanded.

"So I can't be concerned for her safety?"

"After knowing her for like 3 days, you shouldn't be acting like this." Tony replied.

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Natasha whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tony questioned.

"Oh nothing." Natasha smirked.

Steve and Tony continued to exchange insults back and forth until finally Thor became frustrated with them both. He pulled the two apart and demanded they get back to whatever they were doing before. Bruce was almost finished putting together the remaining iridium and soon they would be able to contact Loki.

Meanwhile back at Loki's hideout Charlotte had just pulled herself out of bed, she hadn't seen Loki or anyone of his people since late last night. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and walked over towards the window, she could see Loki standing in the distance. To her surprise he looked concerned, nervous even and it didn't make any sense at all. Charlotte couldn't tell if this was actually what Loki wanted, she knew he enjoyed the destruction, the fighting but she could also tell it was taking a toll on him, he actually looked hurt.

After a few moments of staring Loki turned his attention towards Charlotte who was still looking right at him. She hesitated for a second and stumbled back towards the bed, she definitely didn't want Loki to come back in here and start rambling again.

"You're finally awake." Loki grinned as he entered the room.

"Oh great, it's you again." Charlotte replied sarcastically.

"And why are we so hateful towards me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you kidnapped me?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Believe me I could have made this much worse for you." Loki said as he took a step towards her.

"Oh no, believe me. Just listening to you talk is bad enough." Charlotte smirked.

Before Charlotte could even enjoy insulting Loki, he slapped his hand across her face knocking her to the ground. She was in shock, she couldn't believe he had actually hit her. Loki himself looked concerned, he knelt down beside her and took her face into his hands.

"You keep up this attitude and I promise to make your life a living hell."

"You wouldn't do that." Charlotte spat, blood was dripping from her mouth.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"If you were truly the guy you say you are, I would be dead by now. But I'm still here, face it. You can't do it, you're not a bad 're full of shit Loki, you couldn't rule the world. You just enjoy the attention."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. I've been watching you dumbass. I'm not stupid."

Loki slapped her face once again, causing her head to bounce off the edge of the bed frame.

"Stop it. Just stop talking."

"It's Thor isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

"I told you-"

"To never mention your brother, I know. But that's what this is isn' it? Jealousy? All because your brother was first in line for the throne."

"How would you even know that?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Your guards, they like to talk."

Loki stood up and turned his attention back towards the door, he was furious. It took all of his strength to stop himself from hitting her again.

"Loki, you're better than this. You don't have to be the bad guy."

"I'm not better than this, this is what I am. This is who I am, it has nothing to do with Thor." Loki snapped.

"Then why is it every time he's mentioned you lose your shit?" Charlotte asked. "It has everything to do with him and I understand Loki."

"How would you know anything?"

"My brother was always the favourite. My brother was always the main focus, the prodigy. Hey, he might not be first in line for the throne or anything but I do know it still sucks." Charlotte replied. "I know how sibling relationship works, especially when it's the other sibling that gets all the attention."

"Yet you and your brother are so close."

"Yes and that only happened cause I moved to Chicago, I didn't try world domination to solve the problem."

"Thor always got the most attention, from anyone and everyone. He's the perfect son, the perfect King. I never stood a chance." Loki sighed.

"And you figured making everyone hate you would solve the problem?" Charlotte asked.

"This isn't me trying to make everyone hate me, this is me trying-"

"To rule the world, yeah I know." Charlotte sighed. "Maybe you could just move on and let it go?"

"That's not part of the plan." Loki replied.

"You don't have to do this Loki." Charlotte pleaded, she wanted Loki to understand this wasn't the right way to solve all of his problems.

"Charlotte, stop." Loki hesitated.

Charlotte stepped up and brought herself face to face with Loki, he looked her straight in the eye and took a step back. She was getting through to him and he couldn't understand why, his own brother had pleaded with him to stop this nonsense and yet Charlotte seemed to be more convincing.

"I'm actually getting through to you aren't I?" Charlotte asked. "You're listening to me."

Before Loki could gather his thoughts for a response one of his guards burst into the room.

"Loki. The Avengers, they're ready."

Loki grabbed Charlotte by the arm and dragged her out of the room with him.

"I guess it's show time."

"Loki please, don't do this. I don't wanna die."

Loki stopped in his tracks and faced Charlotte directly. He took a second to look at her, to see the fear in her eyes. Surprisingly it hurt him and for the first time Loki was nervous.

"If I could have it any other way I would, I'm sorry but I have to do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Loki continued to keep his hand gripped tightly around Charlotte's arm, she was finally beginning to panic even after what Loki had just said to her. The seriousness on his face was enough to make Charlotte shiver, she couldn't think straight and she had no idea what was about to happen. They boarded onto a small plane and from what Charlotte could hear they were headed towards Stark Tower, apparently that was were the exchange would take place.

Meanwhile Loki was beside himself, the pressure was beginning to build. He was excited and completely terrified at the same time. He knew what he had to do, he along with the Chitauri had come up with an idea, a way to get themselves ahead of the Avengers. But this plan included Charlotte and the more Loki talked to her, the more difficult actually completing the task was going to be. He watched her as she sat shaking, closing her eyes every few seconds and mumbling to herself. She was his ticket to defeating the Avengers but Loki wasn't quite sure he could do this to her.

His surroundings faded and soon Loki found himself face to face with the head of Chitauri, he seemed impatient and Loki really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"If you're having doubts I'm sure I can find someone else to do this."

"I can do it." Loki snapped. "I have no problem with it."

"I can see your doubts and believe me, if you fail you won't be around for very long."

Loki brought himself back to plane and shook his head, he could do this but he was sick of the Chitauri being on his case everyday. It would all be over soon though, as long as today went exactly as Loki had planned.

"Loki, I don't want you to do this." Charlotte pleaded.

"We're only going to switch you for the iridium, I have no idea what you're so worried about." Loki replied as he took a seat next to her.

"It doesn't seem like that, you said yesterday if you could have it any other way you would. Loki what's going to happen? You don't have to kill me."

"You said I wouldn't do that." Loki smirked. "You were the one who talked like you know who I am."

"I don't know what you're going to do Loki, you're very hard to read. Lying and tricking people tend to be your strong points."

"Well I am the bad guy, wouldn't work otherwise." Loki smirked.

"Shut up." Charlotte half smiled as he hit Loki in the arm. "Well have you lied to me?"

Loki hesitated for a second trying to figure out what his next sentence would be, he hadn't flat out lied to Charlotte but he hadn't been completely honest either. He sighed and shook his head, Charlotte could tell he wasn't telling her everything that was going on.

"You know what, don't even say anything." Charlotte interrupted. "I don't completely hate you yet and I'd rather not."

"You don't hate me?" Loki asked in confusion.

"I don't. I understand why you're doing what you're doing, i just think it's a little extreme."

A few moments later they arrived at Stark tower, Loki quickly bound Charlotte's hands together. Suddenly her heart was pounding again, the feeling of not knowing what's going to happen was beginning to freak her out. Loki dragged Charlotte from the plane and jumped down onto the roof, Charlotte awkwardly stumbled and fell onto her knees causing two huge cuts on her legs.

The Avengers waited patiently in the penthouse, they were prepared for anything and Tony was almost about to explode. Loki stepped into the room with Charlotte following closely behind, both Tony and Steve breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that Charlotte was safe. Tony's fists clenched as he saw the fear of his sister's face, he wanted nothing more than beat the life out of Loki.

"Well, here we are." Loki stated sarcastically.

"Let her go." Steve demanded as he took a step towards Loki. Instinctively Loki moved himself in front of Charlotte and pushed her behind him.

"She doesn't go anywhere until I get what I came for." Loki replied.

Just as Loki finished speaking a dozen Chitauri appeared outside, a smirk appeared on his face as he watched the Avengers turn their attention towards them. Hawkeye, Natasha and Bruce headed outside to confront the Chitauri, leaving Steve, Tony and Thor with Loki.

"Loki give her to us." Thor shouted.

"Do you not listen to me brother?" Loki smirked. "I need my iridium."

"You get it when we get her." Tony said, he was holding the iridium in his hand.

"I'm not wasting time." Loki snapped. "Now."

Suddenly more Chitauri began to appear outside, the Avengers were outnumbered and it was beginning to become extremely difficult to handle them. Natasha yelled at the three remaining members of the team, they needed help and fast. Thor quickly left his brother and headed outside to help, Tony and Steve remained inside both were too stubborn to leave.

"Loki we're not playing games." Steve yelled.

"And neither am I." Loki replied. "I want the iridium Captain and if I don't get it within the next thirty seconds you're precious little girl won't be here much longer." Loki grabbed Charlotte's arm and attempted to take her outside.

"Loki I will blow your head off. Don't even try it." Tony snapped.

"See I don't think you will." Loki smirked. "You try it and your sister won't make it, that's already guaranteed."

Seconds later Tony fired at Loki causing a huge explosion and knocking everyone in the room to the ground. Charlotte screamed as her head connected with the hard floor, a few seconds later she felt someone scoop her up from the floor and carry her outside. A smile appeared on her face, she was convinced it was Steve. Charlotte cuddled into his chest and sighed in relief but she was wrong.

Quickly Loki placed Charlotte on her feet and took her face into his hands, she was dazed and the more Loki stared at her the more confused she was. She quickly glanced around to see the battle that was taking place around her, it was devastating. She watched as Thor knocked at least a dozen Chitauri off the edge of the building, they were still finding it extremely difficult to contain them and Charlotte couldn't see her brother or Steve anywhere.

"I'm sorry." Loki whispered.

"Loki, I have no idea what's happening right now. I'm barely conscious." Charlotte cried.

"This isn't how I wanted this to go."

"Loki, what the-"

Before Charlotte could finish her sentence Loki brought his staff towards the centre of her chest. Slowly Charlotte felt her body tighten, her eyes glazed over and changed into a pale shade of blue. Loki had full control of her now, she stood perfectly still and Loki sighed as he saw the Charlotte he knew completely disappear. She was now completely submissive and hadn't said a word since he interrupted her, Tony had caught a glimpse of what happened and was now even more angry than he was before.

Just before Tony fired another rocket in Loki's direction, Loki pulled Charlotte close to him. Tony hesitated and held back as Steve joined him, they both stood in confusion not really knowing what to do. She was under Loki's control but they couldn't touch him, not with her standing right there.

"I swear to God Loki, I will kill you." Tony yelled. What Tony hadn't noticed was that during the previous explosion one of the Chitauri had stolen the iridium from him. Tony had lost all concentration and was only focused on his sister, which made it much easier for Loki to get away with the iridium and possibly Charlotte.

"I don't think so."

The Avengers finally had the Chitauri under control and their numbers were slowly dropping, Loki watched as the remaining members of his army began to retreat. He knew that if he wanted to complete the plan he had to do it now before things got really out of hand. The team began approaching him, slowly the got closer and closer and Loki decided to finally make his move.

Without hesitation Loki turned Charlotte towards him, with their faces barely inches apart Loki placed his lips against hers. Not only did this make Tony furious but Steve became even more infuriated himself. They both began running towards him when suddenly Loki drove a sharp piece of metal directly into Charlotte's chest. She screamed as her knees gave out causing her to fall to the floor. Loki quickly jumped onto one of the Chitauri's planes and left, he had everything he needed and had caused a big enough problem to distract the Avengers.

Back on Stark Tower Tony had raced to his sister's side, she was unconscious but alive. Tony looked to see that the injuries were extensive and that if they didn't do something soon Charlotte wouldn't make it. What made Tony even more furious was that these injuries weren't a mistake, Tony knew exactly what Loki was doing. This was no coincidence, this injury was exactly the same injury Tony had received years before. He finally understood what Loki wanted with her.

"Is he fucking kidding me?" Tony screamed. "I'm not turning my sister into the same robot I am."

"Tony is that the only way we can save her?" Steve panicked.

"Maybe but I'm not exactly a doctor."

"Then take her to the hospital." Natasha pleaded.

"She won't make it." Hawkeye replied. "Tony you have to save her."

"I'm not doing it." Tony yelled in frustration.

"Then she dies you idiot."

Charlotte awoke suddenly and began gasping for air, her body started to twitch and all she could do was scream in pain. Tony watched as he saw tears flooding from her eyes and his heart broke, there was no way he could let her die.

"Charlotte, I have to do something." Tony whispered.

"Please, please. Just do anything." Charlotte screamed, the pain was becoming unbearable. She grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed with all she could, he didn't feel a thing but he held it tightly.

"Charlotte you need one of these." Tony said as he pointed towards his chest.

"Please, anything. I'm not ready to die."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'll do my best to keep the updates coming!**

* * *

Tony was panicking he had a tough decision to make and he had to make it soon, his sister's life was on the line. Not only did Charlotte need the same arc reactor that was in Tony's chest but he could see blood pouring out from the back of her head that also needed attention. It was now or never he either did it or she died and there was no way he was allowing the second option. He scooped his sister up into his arms and carried her into his lab, he sighed as he placed her on the table. She was practically lifeless, fading away and as Tony prepared himself for what he was about to do, he thought of Loki and how he would blow him to pieces when he could.

The rest of the team remained outside the lab, with Steve pacing up and down constantly. Natasha could tell he was becoming impatient and what she didn't need to happen was for him to storm into the lab.

"Captain just sit down. Pacing is not helping." Natasha pleaded.

"It's making me feel better." Steve replied.

"Did anyone else notice Charlotte's eyes when she regained consciousness?" Hawkeye asked.

"What're you talking about?" Steve snapped.

"Her eyes were still glazed over, like mine were when Loki had me under his control."

"You mean-"

"If Tony saves her, she could still be under Loki's control." Hawkeye sighed. "She could become a problem."

"She's going to be fine. She's not turning on us." Natasha replied.

"We don't know that, we don't know anything." Bruce interrupted as he joined the team. "Loki could have more power than that, she could wake up and go straight to him."

"She's with us." Steve yelled.

"Silence." Thor demanded. "We shall see how she acts when she awakes. Until then we wait."

Back in the lab Tony had almost finished, the arc reactor now rested in Charlotte's chest and all Tony had to do was add the power. He quickly added the finishing touches and braced himself for what was about to happen. Slowly he placed the power into the reactor and watched as it turned a pale but bright shade of blue. He waited a few moments to see if Charlotte would react at all, Tony still wasn't sure if this would definitely work.

Seconds later Charlotte's eyes opened and she took a sharp breath, her breathing grew faster and faster. She was panicking, she gripped the edge of the table she was laying on and started to yell until Tony stepped over her.

"It's okay." Tony whispered. "You're okay now."

"What the hell-"

"Loki hurt you, you needed something to keep you alive."

Within seconds Charlotte noticed the circular disc sitting in her chest, she stopped herself from letting out a scream and began to examine it. She felt tears brewing in her eyes as she knew what this meant, not only had Loki betrayed her but he had almost killed her. The pain radiating throughout her body was intense and although this thing that was now apart of her body was keeping her alive, it was also hurting her.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Charlotte cried.

"It will for a while, you're just adjusting to it." Tony sighed. "I'm so sorry Charlotte. I should have sent you straight back to Chicago."

"Tony, it's not your fault." Charlotte replied. "It's Loki."

Charlotte closed her eyes and slowly began to pull herself up from the table.

"You might wanna lie down for a while."

"Did you drug me up?" Charlotte asked.

"Heavily."

"Then I'll be fine." Charlotte half smiled causing her brother to shake his head.

"You are just as stubborn as me aren't you?" Tony smiled.

"It's a Stark thing right?"

Once Charlotte was finally sat up she began racing through her memories to see if she could remember anything about what happened. It was all a blur, she remembered arriving at Stark Tower and then an explosion but everything after that was just fuzzy. Her head was pounding, she touched it to feel stitches stretched across her skull. The pain was slightly bearable, she could feel a dull ache throughout her whole body but she choose to ignore it.

The reactor in her chest was what freaked Charlotte out the most, she had no real idea what this meant or what she had to do with it. All she knew was that it was there to keep her alive and she was pretty thankful for that. It sat directly in the middle of her chest, just above her breasts. Her reactor was considerable smaller than her brothers but still had the same effect.

"Why is mine smaller than yours?" Charlotte asked as she pointed to Tony's chest.

"It didn't need to be big, when I made mine it was the first one. So for yours I scaled it down, didn't think you'd want a huge circle in the middle of your chest." Tony replied.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Charlotte smiled. "Thanks for saving my life too."

"You're my sister, I wasn't about to let you die. I had a hard time putting that in your chest though, I don't want you to be like me."

"You mean a superhero?" Charlotte smiled.

"That is not why I gave you that. It is there to save your life, nothing else. What I meant was I didn't want you to deal with the pain, to deal with being different."

"I'm sure I'll be fine and don't worry I have no intentions of being some superhero."

"Good. I'll go tell the others you're awake they've been waiting a while, you should go to your room."

After Tony had explained the situation to the other Avengers they all agreed that they would do whatever it takes to find Loki. All they knew so far was that he planned to reopen the portal and they had to do whatever it takes to stop it. A war was coming again but what Loki didn't know was that this time he made it extra personal and Tony wanted nothing more than to make sure he didn't take another breath.

Each member of the team visited Charlotte separately. Charlotte had asked that they tell her what they remembered from earlier that day in the hopes that she would remember herself but nothing had worked. Tony hadn't mentioned to her sister that Loki had her under his control and Steve was the only other person that knew about it so he wasn't quite sure if she would find out.

"Don't tell her." Tony said as he stepped in front of Steve.

"Tell her what?"

"That Loki controlled her." Tony replied. "If she finds out she'll worry something's wrong and she will constantly second guess herself."

"She deserves to know." Steve said.

"Not if it's going to ruin her."

Steve shook his head and continued onto Charlotte's room, he was the last person to see her and he had made sure of that. His heart was racing, he couldn't understand how these feelings had developed so quickly and to make matters worse she was Stark's sister. Stark being the most annoying member of the team even with a green rage monster to compete with.

He stepped into the room to see her curled up into a ball and Steve was certain he could hear her crying. Instinctively he got underneath the blankets and wrapped himself around her. Charlotte turned her body towards him and buried her head into his chest. Her crying grew heavier and heavier with each breath, Steve had no idea what to do. He waited patiently hoping that she might be able to stop herself but after a few minutes he realized that probably wasn't going to happen.

"It's okay, you're alive. You don't need to be sad." Steve said as he placed his hand on her cheek, brushing the tears away.

"I just can't stop." Charlotte cried. "I don't know what to do."

"Look at it as a positive thing." Steve replied. "You could have died but you're still here and I'll do whatever it takes to make you realize that's a good thing."

"You do realize my brother would kill you if he saw this?" Charlotte giggled with tears still streaming down her face.

"I can deal with your brother, don't worry." Steve smiled. "So worth it anyways."

The two lay in silence for the next ten minutes or so until Charlotte finally stopped the tears from coming. She pulled herself up from the bed and rested her back against the headboard, she was exhausted but there was no way she could sleep. Steve sat patiently beside her wondering if he should bring up what happened earlier today but he hesitated waiting for Charlotte to start the conversation.

"Loki controlled me right?" Charlotte asked.

"How did you know that?" Steve had no idea how Charlotte had figured it out.

"Well from the way he talked to me, there was just no way he could do that with me screaming at him." Charlotte replied.

"You did scream."

"Yes but I mean, if i wasn't under his control I would have begged him not to do it and I actually think that would have been enough to stop him." Charlotte sighed.

"He trusts you?"

"Kind of. It felt like he might have a slight soft spot for me."

"That isn't necessarily a good thing." Steve snapped. "That could mean he has more planned for you Charlotte."

"I know. I'm just saying, he listens to me."

"He stabbed you Charlotte, don't act like he likes you." Steve snarled.

"Steve I'm not saying he likes me." Charlotte replied. "All I'm saying is we have some weird connection that could possibly work in our favour."

"Sure." Steve quickly replied, listening to Charlotte talk about Loki like this was infuriating. He had just stabbed her, almost killed her and yet Charlotte was talking about some kind of connection they had. Steve was almost certain Loki was playing tricks on her mind, that during those two days he held her captive he convinced her he was just misunderstood but he didn't want to say that to her. Not right now.

"Steve don't be mad." Charlotte sighed. "I'm not-"

"I just don't want you involved in all this, I don't want you to worry about him or think that you have to do something."

"Steve-"

"No, I'm not watching you get hurt again. I'm not allowing you to be anywhere near that psychopath. He almost killed you and those seconds were I thought you might die were the worst seconds I've experienced in a long time. He's not hurting you again, I will make sure of that."

A smile appeared on Charlotte's face as she listened to what Steve was saying, it caused butterflies in her stomach to go crazy. She hesitated for a second and pushed herself closer to him, making the distance between the two barely an inch apart. Steve placed his hand against her cheek and brought his lips to hers, the instant connection Charlotte felt was overwhelming, she quickly broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Steve this is-"

"Charlotte all I want is for you to be safe, I'm not losing you."

"After that kiss I don't think I'll ever be going anywhere." Charlotte smirked.

"Does that mean I can do it again?" Steve smiled.

"I would like nothing more."


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte awoke the next morning to find herself alone in bed, Steve must have left during the night since he was nowhere to be found. The reactor in her chest was causing some serious pain this morning so she decided to head into the kitchen to find some pain medication. It was pretty early in the morning so no one was awake yet, the place was creepily quiet and it was slightly freaking Charlotte out.

Stark tower was still a mess from the fighting that had happened over the past few weeks, the windows were still smashed and the floor was still ripped up from where Hulk had smashed Loki. Bruce had done some bragging about that moment a couple of times to Charlotte, the smile on his face each time he told the story was priceless. After almost tripping over some rubble Charlotte finally reached the kitchen, where there was no meds to be found.

"Seriously?" Charlotte sighed in frustration. "I'm practically dying right now."

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he stepped into the room.

"Not normal?" Charlotte laughed. "This whole thing is so weird."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Your brother has done pretty well."

"Well yeah but he only loves it cause he has that sweet suit to wear." Charlotte smiled.

"He's already told you that you can't have one?" Bruce replied.

"I wouldn't actually want one."

A few moments later Tony joined the two in the room, he had an idea that his sister might be in some pain this morning so he had brought some pain killers with him. Charlotte's face lit up as Tony handed her the meds to take, within seconds she had downed them and took a seat at the counter.

"So. What happens next?" Charlotte asked.

"We head back to the helicarrier and figure it out from there." Tony replied.

"Did Loki say anything to you?" Bruce asked as he took the seat next to Charlotte.

"He didn't mention anything about a plan, we didn't really talk about that."

"What did you talk about?"

"I don't really know. It was very random. Mostly about how Thor is the reason why he did all this." Charlotte sighed.

"Thor started all this?"

"No." Charlotte said. "Loki has always been in Thor's shadow, he was pissed off and rebelling is his way of getting back at him."

"It makes no sense." Tony added.

"He's a very complicated person, extremely hard to read him."

The conversation continued between the three until the remaining members of the team entered the room, Clint being the last. They were all exhausted. It had been a long week and they knew it was nowhere near over. Charlotte was beginning to feel tired again and Tony promised she could catch up on some sleep when they got back onto the helicarrier.

Meanwhile back at Loki's hideout, Loki was beside himself. Ever since he had left Charlotte lifeless on that tower the image hadn't left his mind, it was frustrating him. The feelings inside him were something he had never experience before and the more they grew the more he became annoyed. Loki had spent most of the night talking with the Chitauri and coming up with a way to defeat the Avengers. It had been a long night and Loki was at his breaking point.

The surroundings around Loki slowly faded and yet again he found himself face to face with the head of the Chitauri. He was restless and beginning to become impatient, Loki could sense this and it was infuriating him even more. Loki took a step towards the leader and waited for him to speak.

"The girl. She's how we're going to do this."

"I do not understand. I did what we planned with her." Loki proclaimed.

"You can access her mind."

Loki shook his head in confusion.

"Please explain." Loki asked.

"The effects of you taking control of her have not gone away. She might not be directly under your control anymore but you can do this to her. You can force yourself into her mind and talk with her. Just like I'm doing with you right now."

"And what is that going to do?"

"You're going to turn her against them, there's a possibility that if she becomes angry enough she'll be yours to control again. We must pursue this, this is our only way to gain an advantage."

"I shall do it but until we are ready, until we are fully prepared for this battle you must wait. I do not wish to cause a feud between the both of us but let me deal with Earth, I shall call on you when the time comes." Loki brought himself back to his hideout and rested on the chair, his frustration was boiling and although he couldn't fully admit it he wanted to see Charlotte soon.

Back on the helicarrier the team were discussing what had happened with Director Fury. Most of the communications on the helicarrier were back to functioning now so Bruce had set up a way for them to find the Tesseract. Charlotte had retired to her room and spent a few hours catching up on some sleep, the reactor in her chest was really wearing her out. Her body was taking some time adjusting to it which was causing her to become exhausted very quickly.

Charlotte turned over but quickly began to feel dizzy, she felt her body go numb and her vision suddenly went blurry. Her eyes were closed and out of instinct Charlotte was scared to open them. Suddenly she didn't feel like she was in the same place anymore, it was different yet familiar. After a few moments of hesitation Charlotte slowly opened her eyes to see Loki, his face was filled with defeat and he actually looked scared.

"You fucking-"

"Please. I meant no harm to you." Loki pleaded.

"No harm? You fucking stabbed me." Charlotte yelled as she took a step towards him.

"You have to understand it was meant to happen but I did not want to take part in it."

"Then why do it?" Charlotte asked.

"I had to."

"No you didn't actually." Charlotte said. "You could have stopped yourself, you're not this mean Loki."

"You know nothing of me. Stop proclaiming that you do." Loki argued.

"Stop pretending that I know nothing of you. Stop pretending that I don't understand you. I do." Charlotte sighed.

"Then you should understand why I did what I did."

"I don't understand how you hurt someone that was giving you the benefit of the doubt, hell you stabbed me and I still haven't tried to hit you yet."

"And I am very much thankful for your kindness." Loki smiled.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, Charlotte taking in the area around her and Loki admiring the woman stood before him. She was forgiving, understanding and powerful not to mention beautiful. Loki shook his head to gather his thoughts back to the task on hand. He needed to turn her against the people that had just saved her, against her own brother and against her Captain.

"So the Captain?" Loki frowned.

"How do you even-"

"I can access your thoughts, that's how you're here."

"Stay out of my head Loki, that's private." Charlotte demanded. "What happens with me and the Captain is none of your business."

"It is now." Loki replied sarcastically.

"Loki I mean it, please don't do this. You're better than this." Charlotte pleaded.

"I have no interest in your dealings with the Captain, I just enjoy frustrating you." Loki smirked.

"I've noticed asshole."

"I enjoy quarreling with you, it amuses me." Loki laughed, Charlotte was just becoming more and more frustrated. The pain in her chest was growing and she wanted nothing more than to just curl up in bed and sleep. Loki quickly stopped smiling when he noticed the look on her face, he noticed she was in pain and part of him felt guilty about it.

"Loki I want to go home." Charlotte cried. "I'm in pain, please can I go home?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling well." Loki sighed. "I was worried."

"Loki say stuff like that. You don't mean it."

"You know not what I mean. You know nothing of my feelings."

"Loki I don't want to know, I want nothing to do with you." Charlotte cried in frustration.

Seconds later Charlotte found herself back in her bedroom, alone. She curled up in her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. It took everything she had to not burst into tears again, the past week had been far too overwhelming and it was just building and building inside of her. All she wanted to do was yell for Steve but due to her over controlling brother she knew that wasn't an option.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he entered the room.

"How did you know I wanted to see you?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"I didn't. I just wanted to see you, I thought I'd stop by."

Steve climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around her, Charlotte smiled as she closed the distance between the two. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face towards him, Steve then pressed his lips to hers and smiled.

"Sleep time?" Steve asked.

"If you don't mind, I'm exhausted."

"I could go for some sleep myself." Steve replied. "It's been a crazy few days."

"It definitely has. My life's completely different now."

"And is that good?" Steve questioned.

"I'll let you know that one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again everyone! I'm having so much fun with this story!**

* * *

It had been a week now since Charlotte's life had completely changed, her body had been slowly adjusting to it's new addition and it was still very painful. Her mood had been getting worse and worse, mostly because she couldn't come to terms with what had happened. Charlotte's mind was still trying to piece together that day and part of her didn't want to believe what Loki had done.

Mind tricks by Loki had become a regular thing over the past week, every other day Loki would take over Charlotte's mind. It was becoming quite frustrating for her, he would wait until she was alone and force himself into her thoughts. Their conversation hadn't been anything too interesting Loki had mainly just been asking about how she was feeling, which for Charlotte was more confusing than anything.

The relationship between Steve and Charlotte had become stronger over the past week too. Every night Steve would sneak across the helicarrier into Charlotte's room and they would spend the night getting to know each other. Charlotte knew nothing about Steve's history or how he came to be 90 years old. It was a very strange story but Charlotte was fascinated and the more Steve talked about his life in the 1940's, the more Charlotte wanted to know.

"Are you awake?" Natasha asked as stepped into Charlotte's room.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh no. Just be ready to go in like 20 minutes."

"Natasha where am I going?"

"Oh you'll see. Just don't say anything to your brother." Natasha smirked.

Quickly Charlotte pulled herself out of bed and began to get dressed, she had no idea what was happening but with these guys she was prepared for anything. After finishing her hair she headed out in the lobby where just Natasha was sitting.

"Okay. I'm ready. Where is everyone?" Charlotte asked as she noticed the lobby was deserted.

"They're all in the lab, working as usual. I figured you could use a day off this ship, a day out."

"You have no idea how amazing that would be right now."

Just under an hour later they arrived at their destination. Natasha hadn't said a word to Charlotte about where they were going or what they were doing. Charlotte was beginning to get curious. The place looked vaguely familiar once Charlotte stepped off the plane, she took a second to take in her surroundings and then finally realized where she was.

"We're in Disneyland?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes we are. We asked your brother where your favourite place was and he said here." Natasha replied.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I've been here." Charlotte laughed.

"I have a confession to make." Natasha smirked.

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

Before Charlotte could even gather her thoughts to reply Natasha was gone, she stood outside the entrance of Disneyland in total confusion.

"You ready to go?"

Charlotte turned around to see Steve standing waiting, a smile appeared across her face as soon as she saw him. Steve quickly pulled Charlotte into his arms and hugged her tightly. He had been planning this for a few days now and was excited to finally make it happen. Charlotte slid her hand into Steve's and the two headed towards the entrance.

"You planned this?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes I did ma'am. I wanted to do something to cheer you up." Steve replied.

"You're adorable."

The hours flew by in Disneyland, Charlotte had completely forgotten about what had happened this week and was finally enjoying herself again. Steve had never seen anything like this before and was completely lost. He remembered asking Natasha what Disneyland was after he heard Charlotte mention it, all she could do was smile and Natasha soon agreed to help him.

The two had spent most of the day moving from ride to ride, Charlotte would explain everything to Steve so that he knew what he was getting himself into. They held hands throughout the day and every so often Steve would sneak in a kiss or two. Luckily even after all the attention last weeks fight had gotten, no one had noticed who Steve was. Charlotte was thankful that they didn't have to deal with any extra attention today, all she wanted was some time for them to enjoy together and not have to worry about her brother being around the corner.

Soon it was time for them to grab some food, Charlotte was pretty exhausted from running around all day and all she was beginning to think about was sleep.

"We should grab some food before we head back." Charlotte smiled as they stopped outside one of the many restaurants in the park.

"Of course ma'am." Steve replied.

"You gotta stop with the ma'am, it's making me blush!" Charlotte giggled.

"It's polite, I like to be a gentleman when I'm with a lady."

"You really are too cute." Charlotte said as she placed her lips to Steve's cheek. "I really am lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Charlotte. You're an amazing person, if anything you deserve-'

"If you say better I will punch you." Charlotte laughed.

Once they were in the restaurant the two sat in the booth just staring at each other. Charlotte took a moment to really admire the man sat across from her, his muscles were perfectly outlined throughout his entire body. His biceps were bulging through his shirt and Charlotte was beginning to find it difficult to stop looking. Steve's smile was enough to make Charlotte melt and everything about him was just drawing her closer and closer.

The more time Steve spent with Charlotte the harder he found himself falling for her, he couldn't stop himself and the idea of Tony finding out was beginning to worry him. Charlotte accepted him for who he was and although he didn't always understand the references she made, she spent the time explaining things to him and he was thankful for that. Steve hadn't been able to take his eyes off her today, it had been an inner struggle and he was sure Charlotte had noticed by now.

The dinner was soon over and the two headed back towards the spot where Steve had planned for them to meet Natasha. It had been a wonderful day and Charlotte wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and fall asleep in Steve's arms.

"Thank you for this." Charlotte smiled. "It means a lot to me than in a time like this you'd take the time to do something for me."

"I would do anything for you Charlotte." Steve replied as he placed his lips against her forehead.

Charlotte quickly tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, instinctively Steve wrapped his arms around her pulling her body close to his. Charlotte's arms flew around his shoulders and she ran her fingers through his hair. As they continued their kiss the two completely forgot where they were, they became lost in each other and their sole focus was the other person.

"Uh hum." Natasha coughed loudly causing the two to break apart and burst into laughter. "Glad you guys got that out of your system before I take you back."

Steve quickly pulled Natasha aside as Charlotte headed back onto the plane.

"Thank you for your help today, I appreciate it." Steve said.

"Not a problem Captain."

A few hours later back on the helicarrier Charlotte was waiting for Steve in her room. Since they had got back Natasha, Steve and the remaining members of the Avengers had been discussing their plan in the lab. Unfortunately Bruce wasn't any closer to locating the Tesseract and Tony wasn't helping. Ever since he had saved his sister's life his mission was to kill Loki, Bruce could tell he wasn't concentrating properly and he knew this wasn't helping the Avengers either.

Back in Charlotte's room she felt herself becoming dizzy, her head was beginning to pound and she soon figured out what was happening. It was Loki. As difficult as it was to resist she tried, she didn't want to see him.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Steve. Charlotte was almost unconscious and she had tears brewing in her eyes, instantly Steve was at her side and before she collapsed he caught her in his arms. He couldn't understand what was happening, Steve scooped Charlotte into the air and placed her carefully on the bed. In his mind he was convinced she would wake up soon, so he decided to wait before calling on someone to help.

"Steve?" Charlotte gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint ma'am but it's me." Loki smirked.

"You really are the last person in this world that I want to see right now."

"Well lucky for you I make the decisions here and you are the only person in this world that I want to see right now." Loki replied.

"Loki I don't want to do this right now." Charlotte said angrily, her patience with Loki was beginning to grow thin.

"All I want to do is speak with you."

"About what Loki?" Charlotte snapped.

"Us."


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, I have quite a few different ideas for how I'd like this story to go but if you have any suggestions please comment! ****I'd love to hear them! :)**

* * *

Charlotte stood across from Loki in shear disbelief, the frustration was brewing inside her. She took a step away from him and placed herself on the seat nearby, she was not looking forward to listening to him speak. Loki hadn't said a word since Charlotte went silent, he decided to give her time. Over the past few weeks Loki's feelings towards Charlotte had been changing slowly and he didn't quite fully understand why. At first she was strictly a tool, a way to cause problems with the Avengers but now Loki was genuinely concerned about her. He found himself looking forward to these meetings even if deep down he knew Charlotte hated them.

"Loki I don't know what you mean by us but as far as I'm concerned there isn't one." Charlotte snapped.

"Charlotte I only wanted to make sure you are feeling well."

"Loki you've been asking me that for the past week. You stabbed me, I now have this stupid thing in my chest so no Loki, I'm not feeling well." Charlotte screamed.

"You seem to be doing better." Loki frowned.

"I don't want your sympathy and I do not want your friendship Loki. I am done."

"At what point during our meetings did I state that I wanted your friendship?" Loki replied.

"The way you've been acting asshole." Charlotte said as she stood up from the chair and put herself face to face with Loki.

"I have never required your friendship and nor do I want it."

"Then stop asking me how I am. If your plan is to kill me Loki just fucking get it over with. You dragging this out is just getting annoying."

"I-"

"Oh and believe me, if you do kill me there are six people that will be lined up to kill you." Charlotte interrupted.

Loki stopped for a second before closing the gap between the two, he grabbed Charlotte's arm in his hands and squeezed tightly. Charlotte tried to pull herself away but his grip was too tight, about to explode she tried to calm herself down but even just looking at his face was aggravating her.

"I could kill you right now if I truly wanted to." Loki hissed.

"Like I said, do it." Charlotte snapped.

Loki quickly clenched his fist and threw it directly into Charlotte's face, although this was happening in her mind the pain felt very much real. A few seconds later Charlotte felt blood dripping from her nose, she closed her eyes and stepped away. Even though Loki was extremely angry with Charlotte he instantly regretted hurting her, the fear in her eyes was enough to make him cringe. It was becoming too much.

"I do not wish you harm." Loki sighed.

Before Loki could gather any other words Charlotte's fist connected with his face, the anger was brewing inside her and she couldn't take it anymore. Loki stumbled back as he couldn't believe what had just happened. As the anger within Charlotte grew stronger she could feel herself losing control, she wasn't angrier but actually more submissive. Her eyes soon glazed over into a pale shade of blue and her fist that was once clenched soon lay softly at her side.

"It worked." Loki gasped.

Charlotte was once again completely under Loki's control. She stood perfectly still next to him waiting for Loki to speak, he took a minute to look at her. The person standing with him wasn't Charlotte anymore and although Loki knew his plan was working he wasn't feeling as good as he expected to be. Loki knew it was now time to let Charlotte go back to the helicarrier.

Back on the helicarrier Steve was still by Charlotte's side, she had barely been out cold for a few minutes when suddenly her eyes darted open. Steve was panicking, he had no idea what was wrong and all he wanted to do was help. Before he called for someone Steve saw Charlotte's eyes, being that they were one of his favourites of her features he instantly noticed they were different. The pale shade of blue was gleaming in her eyes and Steve was surprised she hadn't said a word yet.

Charlotte lifted herself up from the bed and sat right on the edge, Steve moved out of the way and took a seat next to her. They sat in silence, Steve waiting for her to speak and Charlotte was awaiting instructions from Loki. Loki's voice soon echoed in Charlotte's head, she instantly stood up and headed out of the room. Steve watched in confusion as Charlotte left him alone, he decided to follow.

Although he wasn't quite sure what was going on Steve pursued Charlotte throughout the helicarrier, that was until he was stopped by Natasha.

"What are you doing Captain?" Natasha asked.

"Charlotte's been acting strange, I'm trying to find out what's going on."

"Why don't you let me talk to her?"

"I should-"

"Girl talk?" Natasha smirked.

"Fine but if you could let me know she's at least okay, her eyes looked pretty strange when she woke up." Steve said as he headed in the opposite direction.

Natasha quickly followed after Charlotte who seemed to be heading downstairs. After what Steve had said about her eyes Natasha was sure something was wrong, she just didn't want to worry him. She soon found herself downstairs in the area where the weapons for Phase 2 were stored, Natasha knew this couldn't be good.

"Charlotte!" Natasha yelled.

Charlotte turned her attention back towards Natasha but then continued on, she was determined to complete the task Loki had told her to. Natasha suddenly began to run, she knew if she wanted to stop her it wasn't going to be easy.

Within seconds Natasha had caught up to Charlotte but she wasn't listening. Charlotte hadn't even lost concentration and she obviously didn't care that Natasha was right behind her.

"Charlotte what are you doing?" Natasha yelled. "Stop."

"I am doing what I have been told to do." Charlotte replied.

From her voice Natasha knew instantly that this wasn't good. She ran full force towards her and pinned her against the wall. Steve was right, Charlotte's eyes were very strange and Natasha knew she wasn't in control of herself.

"Charlotte, I know this isn't you. You've got to think." Natasha said.

"This is me."

Charlotte pushed Natasha away from herself and tried to walk away but Natasha wasn't allowing it. She pulled Charlotte's shoulder and span her around, instantly she forced her fist directly into Charlotte's face knocking her straight to the ground. Natasha had knocked Charlotte out cold, she quickly picked her up and dragged her back to Natasha's room. She needed to find out what was going on.

About ten minutes later in Natasha's room Charlotte was beginning to come around. Just as she had done before with Clint, Natasha had returned Charlotte back to her normal self. The headache that Charlotte was experiencing was excruciatingly painful and she was practically in tears.

"Okay. Talk. What the hell is going on?" Natasha questioned.

"I didn't want to tell anyone." Charlotte sighed.

"I realize that but with everything that's going on, I think it's better you tell me."

"Loki can still control me. He can access my thoughts and for the first time since the whole stabbing thing, he had me under his control." Charlotte frowned.

"He can do that?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I have no control over it, usually when I'm alone he'll access my thoughts and suddenly I'm wherever he is. Also as of today, if I get angry. He can control me completely."

Natasha could see the frustration and sadness in Charlotte's face, she could tell this was becoming all too much for her. There was nothing more she wanted that to be able to help her but Natasha didn't know of anyway to stop what was happening.

"Well maybe because I knocked you out, it'll stop happening."

"I hope so. I should head back to my room though and Natasha please, don't tell anyone about this. We'll figure something out but I don't want everyone worrying about this. I can handle Loki and you have full permission to knock me out if this happens again."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Natasha smiled.

On the way back to her room Charlotte noticed the door was open, she walked faster hoping it was Steve so that she could apologize for her behavior earlier. Unfortunately when she reached the outside of her room she could hear her brother yelling loudly and seconds later Steve began yelling back.

"Why the hell are you lying in my sister's bed?" Tony yelled.

"Is that any of your business?" Steve snapped back.

The two were barely inches apart and Charlotte knew she had to put herself in the middle of it.

"Can you two stop? Seriously." Charlotte screamed. "Steve is here because I asked him to be, he was just waiting while I grabbed a drink. Stop overreacting. He's a friend, nothing more."

"I swear to God if you touch my sister-"

"Tony! Get out!" Charlotte said, interrupting her brother.

Tony sighed and headed out of the room leaving Charlotte and Steve alone. Steve's face had drastically changed from angry to sad since Charlotte had screamed that they were just friends. Although nothing had happened between the two yet, Steve was hopeful that one day something would but after that comment he wasn't quite sure.

"Can we please just get into bed and sleep? I'm sorry about before. Today was amazing, I can't thank you enough." Charlotte smiled as she placed a kiss softly against Steve's cheek.

"Sure." Steve replied. He was hesitant but deep down Steve knew he would rather be with Charlotte than without her. The two climbed into bed and snuggled closely together, Charlotte resting her head on Steve's chest. The sadness Steve was experiencing moments before soon disappeared and a smile appeared on his face.

Within a few minutes Charlotte was fast asleep. Steve had spent most of his time admiring the girl before him. Although it had barely been two weeks the feelings he had towards her were going stronger and stronger. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from everything, out of danger and to somewhere safe. Steve knew that his mission with the Avengers had to be completed but the more his feelings for Charlotte developed the more he wanted the both of them to run away together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay with the update, it's been a busy month! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

The next morning when Charlotte awoke she could hear her brother and the others debating in the room across the hall. It had been a week since any of the Avengers had seen Loki and they were beginning to grow frustrated again. Charlotte sighed and rolled over, pulling the blankets over herself. After Loki's stunt last week she was scared to move or do anything. Charlotte didn't want to put anyone in danger and she was terrified that Loki may try to use her against the Avengers.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he stepped into Charlotte's room.

"Fine. Why?" Charlotte replied as she sat up.

"Oh Natasha said you hadn't been feeling good so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh yeah, um I'm fine now." Charlotte smiled.

"Well good and as for Steve-"

"Don't even Tony." Charlotte snapped.

"I don't want you involved with that."

"It's not really any of your business what I get involved with and as I told you before, there is nothing going on."

"You're my sister." Tony growled. "I do not want-"

"Tony! Stop! I have enough shit to deal with right now without you hounding me about hanging out with someone! I'm on some stupid aircraft carrier with hundreds of people I don't know, I almost died and now I have some reactor in my chest. So please, just let me talk to whoever I want."

Before Tony could reply Charlotte stormed out of the room and headed down the hallway. Standing outside the room was Steve, Charlotte didn't even glance towards him and he could tell she was angry about something. Tony followed after Charlotte until Steve stepped in front of him.

"Clearly she doesn't want to talk to you." Steve said.

"Don't even start Captain." Tony replied angrily.

"You may be her brother but if she doesn't want to speak with you, you don't speak to her."

"I told you to stay out of it Captain."

Charlotte could hear the two arguing from the end of the hallway, her frustration was beginning to grow and all she wanted to do was leave. Once the argument became louder she stopped in her tracks and made her way back to them. Tears were starting to brew in her eyes and no matter how much she wanted to stop them, she couldn't.

"Can you both just stop?" Charlotte screamed. "I am so sick of everyone arguing and I'm sick of this place. I don't want to be here anymore, not when it's like this."

"Charlotte-"

"Steve please, just leave it. I'll talk to you later but as for both of you, please stop with the arguing. It doesn't help anyone and it sure as hell isn't making me feel any better." Charlotte cried.

Before either of them could gather their thoughts Charlotte was gone in the other direction and she was headed straight for the exit. All she wanted to do was get off the helicarrier, it had been a stressful month and her anxiety was starting to build. She quickly headed downstairs towards the bay. Luckily the helicarrier was docked for supplies so now was the perfect opportunity for Charlotte to leave.

Within a few moments Charlotte was back on land and ready to get as far away as possible from the Avengers. She hadn't given this much thought and wasn't quite sure what to do or where to go. At the dock there was a motorcycle parked, Charlotte quickly jumped on and drove off down the street, she had no idea where she was but for her it was better than where she was before.

A few hours later after driving as fast as possible Charlotte found herself in downtown Los Angeles, she was exhausted. At the first hotel she pulled over and checked herself in. The only thought in her mind was Steve, over and over again she thought about how he would be worried sick. It hurt to leave him like that but she promised herself she would go back, only for him.

It had been a week since Charlotte had seen Loki and although that made her very happy she was also concerned that he was up to something. Loki was usually very strict with their meetings and was never late, however this was unusual. Charlotte knew the Avengers hadn't heard from him either so she was desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Although she knew Loki could contact her, she wasn't sure if she could contact him. As much as she hated talking to him maybe she could do something to help, something to persuade him to abandon his plans over taking over the world. Charlotte knew it wouldn't be easy but she wanted to at least try it.

After entering her hotel room Charlotte lay down on the bed and tried to contact Loki. She really had no idea what she was doing or how she was going to do it but she thought there must be some way. Her thoughts drew straight to Loki and what he might be doing, she thought of all the times he had contacted her and what they had spoke about. Anything related to Loki was racing through her mind and the more she concentrated the more realistic her thoughts became.

Suddenly she found herself in a deserted warehouse, there was nothing around her although in the distance she could hear someone mumbling. It was Loki. Charlotte ran across the room and pushed through the door, he was there and the look on his face was enough to let Charlotte know that what she had done was working.

"Charlotte. How ever did you-"

"Where are you?" Charlotte interrupted.

"That is none of your business."

"Loki please, I left the Avengers. I just want to speak with you, in person."

Loki shook his head in confusion and mumbled the location of his whereabouts, within seconds Charlotte was gone and he knew minutes later she would be there again. Loki had spent the past week trying to figure out another way to make Charlotte trust him, a way for him to use her again but there had been no good ideas so far. He was confused as to why Charlotte would want to come to him but he dare not question it, this was his chance to bring her onto his side and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Loki I need you to stop." Charlotte whispered from behind him.

"You are one of the few who can actually sneak up on me. Impressive." Loki grinned as he turned to face her.

"Look, I don't really have time for you're awkward talks or whatever it is we do but please Loki. Just call off this whole fighting thing."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you to. No begging you to. You've caused enough pain already and nothing you do is going to help anyone, not even yourself. I just want this all to be over with, I don't want to deal with it anymore. I want everyone to just go home and go back to normal." Charlotte cried.

"And the Captain?"

"The Captain can go back to doing whatever he was doing, I have no say in that."

"And what do I get if I stop?" Loki questioned.

Charlotte hesitated for a second but she knew what answer she had to give, she knew there was only one possible way Loki might agree to calling it off.

"You can have me. If that's what you want Loki, you can have me but I want this all to stop. Now." Charlotte sighed.

Loki gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Charlotte had offered and he wasn't quite sure what to say. His goal was to take over the world and he had worked so hard to make that happen. But this, this was too good of an offer to pass up.

"All I ask is that you control me." Charlotte said, interrupting Loki's train of thought. "I will be with you forever, under your control if you just promise to stop trying to take over the world. Oh and one other thing, if I do this. You leave the Avengers alone. All of them."

"You don't think I would just use you against them?" Loki asked.

"No. I trust you enough with this one. Plus if you put me near the Avengers they know how to bring me back and then I'll stay with them." Charlotte replied.

"I do not believe you are offering this."

"Well the offer is yours to take. So do we have a deal or not?"

Loki quickly grinned and moved himself closer to Charlotte.

"We have a deal, Charlie." Loki grinned enthusiastically.

"Please don't call me that, I'm not Charlie anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! 100! I love you all! Let me know what you think about this one! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hours after Charlotte had offered to stay with Loki she was already regretting her decision. Loki had been going on for hours about what they could do next since he was now no longer concerned with taking over the world. Each time Loki spoke to her she would roll her eyes causing him to become frustrated, Charlotte knew this probably wouldn't end well.

For the majority of the past few hours Charlotte hadn't been able to stop thinking about Steve. Her phone had been vibrating constantly in her pocket but she didn't dare look at it incase Loki saw. All she wanted to do was apologize to him and let him know that everything would be okay now. Charlotte wanted him to be happy, he was part of the reason she had offered herself to Loki. She didn't want to see him get hurt or have to deal with Loki again so for Charlotte what she had done made the most sense.

The smirk across Loki's face had been there since the moment he accepted her offer. The Chitauri hadn't learnt of the change in plans yet but Loki wasn't concerned, at this moment he didn't care what they thought. Loki had spent the last few hours planning his next move. He wanted to get as much distance as possible between himself and the Avengers, he didn't want them to have any chance at getting Charlotte back.

"Do I have to stay with you all the time?" Charlotte asked Loki.

"Isn't that what you offered?" Loki replied.

"No. I mean can I go in the other room? I want to lay down for a while."

"You can do that if you like." Loki sighed. "Just don't try to leave."

"Loki you aren't holding me against my will. I'm here voluntarily." Charlotte frowned. "Why would I leave?"

"You have a very valid point Miss Stark." Loki grinned.

"Miss Stark? Can you please just call me Charlotte?"

"Fine. As you wish."

Charlotte quickly turned around and headed through the doors into the next room. She was already sick at the sight of Loki, her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was sleep. Being alone meant Charlotte finally had the chance to check her phone, she slowly pulled it out of her pocket and sat down on the floor.

Twenty missed calls. Ten from her brother and ten from Steve. It was painful to see that they were both so worried about her. Charlotte's heart sank once more when she noticed there were four voicemails waiting, she wasn't sure whether she should listen to them or not. She decided it would be best to listen to them, maybe hearing someones voice might actually make her feel better.

"_Charlotte where they fuck are you? Everyone on the helicarrier is looking for you since you just decided to wander off. You may hate me for being concerned about you but you need to let me know where you are. I'm so angry with you right now."_

Tony. Charlotte knew any message he left was going to be filled with anger, she decided to continue and moved onto the next one.

"_Charlotte. It's Steve. I don't really understand how you'll get this message but Natasha says this will work. I'm worried about you. I understand you're upset and that it's been a crazy month but I want you to come back. It's not safe out there. Please just call back. Natasha says you should have my number now. Yes I have a cell phone now, no idea how it works though. I need your help!"_

Tears were streaming down Charlotte's face after listening to Steve's message. She could tell from the tone in his voice that he was seriously worried. Her heart was practically in her throat as she moved onto the next message.

"_Charlotte. It's your brother. You know I don't do sappy messages but I'm sorry I got mad earlier. Just please call me back. Please. Bruce says he'll go all green guy on you if you don't."_

Charlotte giggled as tears moved down her cheeks, towards the end of that message she could hear Bruce yelling in the background about not actually going all green guy on her. She smiled and moved onto the last message.

"_It's me again. I don't want to make you more upset or anything. I just, I can't sit here and pretend I'm not freaking out. I want you back here. Without you here I don't want to stay. If you could please just call or do that texting thing Natasha keeps mentioning to me. Just let me know you're safe. Please Charlotte, I have so much I want to say to you." _

Once the messages were over Charlotte decided to at least call someone to let them know she was safe. There was no way she could call her brother, he would just freak out and start screaming at her so Charlotte called Steve. Her heart began racing as she knew this was going to be extremely difficult to explain.

"I pressed the button. How do I know someone's there?" Steve mumbled through the phone. Charlotte could hear Natasha explaining to him that it was her calling and she giggled slightly.

"Steve?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte! It's you! Where are you?" Steve gasped.

"Steve this might be better for me to explain in person. Get Natasha to take you to the location I'm about to send to your phone. She'll know what to do."

"Charlotte are you okay?"

"I'll see you soon. You'll be there?" Charlotte pleaded.

"Of course."

Charlotte ended the phone call and pulled herself up from the floor, she could hear Loki moving around in the other room and frowned instantly. Her plans tonight to meet Steve later tonight won't be happening if she can't get away from Loki, she needed a plan or some kind of excuse to get away. She slowly entered the room and sat down on the chair across from Loki, she needed an idea and fast,

"Umm Loki." Charlotte hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I left for a little while and came back?"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, giving Charlotte his full attention. "What do you need to leave for?"

"Well, since I'm staying with you I might need some things. Like clothes and stuff, so I wanted to go get some before we leave." Charlotte replied, she could feel that Loki might actually believe her.

"Go ahead but if you don't come back-"

"Loki if I don't come back you'll start your whole take over the world shit again and that's clearly not what I want. So of course I will be back. Stop doubting me." Charlotte snapped.

"Go. Before I change my mind." Loki growled.

An hour later Charlotte was waiting for Steve to arrive at the beach, she hadn't really thought much about where to meet but she knew this was close by to where her and Loki were staying. She found an empty spot on the sand and took a seat, she figured Steve would arrive soon.

"You're here."

Charlotte turned to see Steve standing behind her, she motioned her hand for him to sit down. She could tell before she said anything that he was already upset, Charlotte was scared to say anything. Hurting Steve was the last thing she wanted to do but she felt that staying with Loki would help solve everyone's problems.

"Steve-"

"You were gone for six hours and I thought he had you again." Steve sighed. "I thought Loki was hurting you and that there was nothing I could do."

"Steve I'm sorry." Charlotte replied.

"Everyone was terrified that something bad had happened to you again. Why would you just leave like that?"

"I had to get away. I can't handle all this anymore. I don't want to be involved. It's too much for me." Charlotte could feel more tears brewing in her eyes but she tried desperately to hold them back.

"What about me?" Steve asked, his voice was becoming quieter.

"Steve you know how I feel about you. I care for you a lot, probably more than I should but I'm trying to help. What I'm doing is for the best." Charlotte cried.

"Charlotte just come back. Come back with me. I can't just leave you, that's impossible now. You're not safe alone and you're still not 100% healthy yet. I need you with me." Steve pleaded with her.

"I can't come back. Not now Steve. I promised I wouldn't." Charlotte's heart had now returned to her throat. She knew as soon as she told him who she was with Steve would freak out, she didn't want that.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked angrily, he was becoming confused.

"Steve. I can't come back to the Avengers. I don't want to." Charlotte was lying, it seemed to be her best option at this point. If she mentioned she was with Loki that could make the Avengers even more furious so she lied to keep both sides happy.

"You don't-"

"Steve. It's not you. I just can't be there. I can't do it and I'm so sorry." Charlotte was definitely crying now, there was no way she could stop it.

"Charlotte please." Steve begged.

"I'm sorry. Just know that I'm safe and I will send you texts every so often to let you know that but I just can't be around that." Charlotte giggled slightly knowing that Steve didn't really know much about texting.

"You know I can't text." Steve frowned. "I don't want texts, I want you."

Charlotte melted. Hearing Steve say that was enough to send her over the edge. Her emotions suddenly got the best of her and the crying was now even worse. Steve draped his arms around her and pulled Charlotte close to him. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and take her home with him but he couldn't. Not against her will. Charlotte buried her head into Steve's shoulder and cried until she could cry no more.

"Steve-"

"You can't. I know." Steve sighed. "I can't force you to come with me but I won't lie. I really want you to."

"I know and I'm sorry." Charlotte frowned.

Charlotte dried her eyes on her sleeve and pulled herself up from the sand. Steve quickly followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was in pain, his heart had never ached like this before and he definitely wasn't enjoying it. Charlotte looked at Steve to see a look of defeat, he was avoiding looking at her and she felt awful.

"I can't persuade you to come with me?" Steve pleaded as he pulled her body against his.

"It's for the best Steve." Charlotte sighed. "Otherwise I would be right there with you. You know that."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Steve replied.

"Unfortunately yes." Charlotte pushed herself onto his tip toes and placed a kiss against Steve's cheek. This was it, the last time she would see the man she wanted nothing more than to run away with. She grabbed Steve's hands from behind her and broke them apart, she could hear Steve sigh as she stepped back.

"Please forgive me." Charlotte cried as she took a few steps back.

"I already have."

She half smiled and turned away from Steve, the tears were suddenly coming back and she decided to run. Charlotte couldn't take it any longer, it was too difficult. Her feelings for Steve were stronger than she ever imagined and leaving him was the hardest thing she had ever done before.

A few moments later Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder, she was suddenly spun around and then she was back in Steve's arms. Before she could say anything his lips were pressed passionately against hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she kissed him back aggressively. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. Steve held Charlotte tightly and continued kissing her until she finally broke them apart.

"I have to go." Charlotte cried.

"I love you." Steve confessed.

Without even thinking Charlotte knew what to say, she took Steve's hand and placed a quick kiss against his lips.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since Charlotte had said goodbye to Steve, her emotions were still out of her control and Loki could not figure out what was wrong with her. Every night she would cry herself to sleep and barely any word was spoken between the two of them. As Loki watched he could tell she was in pain and as frustrating as it was for him he felt sympathy for her. He could see a look of pain and sorrow all over her face, for someone he knew was so strong it was difficult for him to see her like this.

Yesterday Loki had found an old abandon house for them to stay in for the time being, it had been difficult for Charlotte to adjust to living with him but she was dealing with it. Loki had given Charlotte her own room and surprisingly enough he had given her more space than she imagined. Ever since she got back from seeing Steve, Loki had completely given her space so Charlotte was suspicious that he might know something.

"You have not been yourself lately." Loki sighed as he entered Charlotte's room.

"You don't know me Loki so don't tell me I'm not myself." Charlotte snapped.

"I do not understand why you must be so angry with me. I am not forcing you to be here." Loki replied and he was right. Charlotte could leave if she really wanted to.

"But me being here is solving everyone's problems. So I'm here, doesn't mean I have to like it. I know I won't."

"Then leave Charlotte. I do not wish to have you here if you shall just mope around." Loki replied angrily. "Leave."

"I'm not leaving." Charlotte roared. "If me being here stops you from causing trouble I will fucking stay here."

Loki brought himself closer to Charlotte and stared directly into her eyes, it was intimidating for her and she just wanted to push him away.

"You're supposed to be controlling me anyway dumbass. So that I don't remember anything. Loki you know I don't want to be here but I'm here to help the people I care about."

"Ah yes. The Captain. How was your little visit the other night?" Loki grinned.

"How the fuc-"

"I followed you. You assumed I wouldn't?"

"I told you to trust me." Charlotte yelled.

"Yet you lied to me anyway. It was quite the emotional goodbye." Loki laughed.

"Stop it."

Charlotte could feel all the emotions of the other night slowly coming back. Tears were beginning to brew in her eyes while her anxiety was building intensely.

"Why didn't you tell him you were with me?" Loki asked. "Scared he might hate you for it?"

"Loki this is none of your business. Stop talking about it." Charlotte cried.

"Maybe I should tell him. I could let him know where you are and that you're choosing me over him."

"I am not choosing you over anyone!" Charlotte screamed. "Loki please."

"Maybe I should pay a visit to the Avengers. Just to say my goodbyes and let them know you'll be safe with me."

"Loki fucking stop it right now before I punch you in the face."

Suddenly Charlotte could feel anger, his fists began to clench and her body was tensing up. She stood up from her chair and brought herself face to face with the man she seemed to hate most in the world. It took all of her strength not to hit him. She wanted to but deep down she knew Loki was stronger and if he was angry enough she knew he could hurt her. She looked at him, with tears streaming down her face but her anger was becoming stronger and stronger.

Loki was smirking, he couldn't contain his excitement because he knew as soon as Charlotte became angry enough she would be his to control. He waited, smiling and he knew it was frustrating Charlotte even more. He stepped closer noticing that her fists were now clenched Loki decided to try and push her over the edge.

"If he finds out you're here he'll think you lied." Loki grinned.

"Lied about what?"

"Loving him. You don't love him. If you did you wouldn't be here."

"I am here because I love him." Charlotte cried. "I don't want him to get hurt. I'm saving him."

"No. You don't really love him. You're a liar. Just wait till he finds out." Loki smirked.

As the anger within Charlotte grew stronger she could feel herself slowly losing control, she wasn't angrier but actually more submissive. Her eyes soon glazed over into a pale shade of blue and her fists that was once clenched soon lay softly at her side.

A look of satisfaction came across Loki's face as well as his infamous grin. He grabbed Charlotte's arm and dragged her into the next room. She was practically lifeless and as much as Loki loved being in control he hated that he couldn't have the Charlotte he knew at the same time. Charlotte stood quietly behind Loki awaiting instructions, Loki was pacing the room deciding what he should do next.

Suddenly Loki found himself face to face with the head of the Chitauri, this was not what he needed right now. He sighed loudly and awaited for him to speak.

"The girl. Use her now."

"What? I have an agreement with her." Loki replied.

"I do not care about whatever agreement the two of you may have. This is your chance. She has access to the Avengers-"

"I am not-"

"Use her or else I will hurt her."

"You would not dare." Loki snapped.

"Loki do not test me. If you do not use her to your advantage right now she will not be alive much longer. It is your choice Loki. Use her and she lives or don't and she dies."

Loki was now back with Charlotte. She hadn't moved an inch since he left and she was completely peaceful. He stopped for a second and admired the girl before him. As frustrating as Charlotte was he was fascinated by her. The love for Steve is what intrigued him the most. Charlotte was willing to give up her happiness and stay with Loki to save Steve's life and to protect him. It was so unusual to Loki, he couldn't get his head around it and the strange feelings he had towards Charlotte were also tormenting him.

The Chitauri's threat towards Charlotte's life was also beginning to bug Loki, he had made a deal with Charlotte and he did not want to break that. However Charlotte's life was now in danger and Loki felt it was his job to protect her. Due to the Chitauri not backing down Loki's only option was to continue his original plan of taking over the world. He had the iridium he needed and now he had an advantage, he had Charlotte.

"Charlotte I need you to do something for me." Loki sighed.

"Anything, Loki."

He frowned as Charlotte spoke, she wasn't the same person. Loki missed her sarcastic and aggressive responses.

"I need you to break into Stark Tower for me." Loki replied. "I want you to take one of your brother's Iron suits and use it yourself."

"I can do that." Charlotte nodded.

Within a few moments Charlotte and Loki were heading towards New York. Loki was sure that the Avengers would not be near Stark Tower anytime soon so he decided now was the right time to go. The reason Loki wanted to go to Stark Tower was for the suits that he knew Tony kept there, he did not know for sure that Charlotte would be able to use one but he wanted to give it a try.

After a few hours they had finally arrived, luckily due to Charlotte being Tony's sister she had full access to his apartment without actually having to break in. As they were in the elevator Loki instinctively grabbed Charlotte's hand, he didn't fully understand why he was doing it but at that moment to him it felt right. Charlotte turned her attention towards him and smiled. Her eyes were still a glazed blue and Loki sighed at the sight of them, this was the most civil the two had been and yet it wasn't even real. Well not to Charlotte.

The doors soon opened and they were finally in the apartment. Charlotte headed directly towards the room were her brother kept all the suits and other important equipment. She hit the button and each of the two suits appeared against the wall. There was a red one which was no doubt one of her brother's back ups and a smaller black one. A smile appeared across her face as she admired the black suit in front of her, she took a step forward and began to open the door. Loki grinned as he watched Charlotte take the suit down from the display, this was it. It could really work.

Back on the helicarrier the Avengers were all gathered around the table discussing what to do next. They still had no idea what Loki was up to and after Steve had broke the news of Charlotte leaving Tony had become extra suspicious. He had decided to ignore his suspicions and focus on the team and what they needed to do. Loki was their target and they needed to take him out.

"Um guys. I may have a lead here." Tony said as he looked at his cell phone.

"What? Someone tweeted his location?" Natasha replied sarcastically.

"No but Charlotte is in my apartment right now."

"How would you know that?" Steve asked.

"I gave her different pass codes to access stuff, she's just opened one of my suits." Tony exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like Charlotte." Bruce added.

"No it doesn't. Guys we gotta go." Tony yelled. "Either she knows something about Loki that we don't or she's in some serious trouble."

Within seconds the Avengers were headed directly towards Stark Tower. Tony knew something was wrong. His sister would never have touched the suits unless she had to which made him think something could be seriously wrong. Meanwhile Steve was freaking out, his heart was in his throat but he was desperately trying to keep his cool. All he wanted was for Charlotte to be safe and he would do whatever it takes to make that happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**An update! Enjoy and thanks again for all the feedback! :)**

* * *

Back at Stark Tower Loki was grinning with excitement as he watched Charlotte put on one of her brother's suits. For the first time since Loki had been defeated, he felt confident that he could compete with the Avengers. Charlotte slowly finished putting the suit on and stood in front of the mirror, admiring her new accessory. With Charlotte being under Loki's control her mind was completely blank, it was as if all of her feelings had been completely drained from her body. She definitely wasn't herself.

The Avengers were getting closer and closer towards Stark Tower and the nearer they got, the more nervous both Tony and Steve became. Tony knew Charlotte wanted nothing to do with the suits, so he was confused as to why she would be anywhere near them. He knew this meant she was in trouble and that was the last thing Tony wanted for his sister right now. Meanwhile on the other side of the plane Steve was pacing up and down, Natasha had been trying for the last ten minutes to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working.

"Steve. Calm down!" Natasha yelled in frustration. "This isn't helping anyone, especially you."

"I can't stop. I'm freaking out."

"No shit Steve. I see that but if you let this get to you before we even get there, you won't be able to focus."

"Just leave me alone Natasha." Steve snapped.

"No, not when you're like this."

"She's right Steve, calm down. You're not helping anyone right now, especially Charlotte if she's in danger." Clint added. "She clearly needs your help, so you have to be able to function when you get there."

"Fine." Steve mumbled and placed himself down on one of the chairs, his mind was racing. He knew Clint and Natasha were right though, he had to calm down.

Charlotte had been spending most of her time flying around the tower and getting to know her new toy, the smile on Loki's face hadn't moved yet and he was more than excited for Charlotte to join him. As he watched her fly around him, he wished that he could have the real Charlotte with him. Charlotte frustrated the hell out of Loki when she wasn't under his control but he liked the arguments between the two, it was fun and it was something he dearly missed.

Loki watched as Charlotte came down from the air and placed herself on the balcony next to him. She smiled as she opened the helmet of the suit, revealing her face to him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Loki smiled.

"Yes. This was the best idea ever." Charlotte replied. "Thank you."

"What about your brother and the avengers? Are you not concerned about them?" Loki asked.

"I do not care what they think, I am with you now." Charlotte smiled. "That is all that matters."

A few moments later Loki noticed a small aircraft coming towards Stark Tower, he could tell that it was the Avengers and he was more than ready for what was about to happen. Charlotte soon noticed the look on his face and turned her attention towards the aircraft too, she grinned and moved inside awaiting her brother and the rest of the team.

Back on the aircraft every member of the Avengers was standing at the exit, waiting to get arrive at the tower. Tony couldn't wait any longer, opening the door and quickly flying out. Steve groaned in frustration, he hated not being able to do that and he wanted to be down there already.

"Charlotte?" Tony yelled as he stepped into the apartment, there was no one in sight but he knew she must be around here somewhere. "Charlotte I know you're here."

Tony was soon joined by the remaining members of the Avengers and they waited silently in the middle of the apartment.

"And why would you be looking for Charlotte?" Loki smirked as he walked into the room. Steve's heart dropped instantly, he knew Charlotte was in trouble. Tony's fists clenched instantly and he took a step ahead of the group.

"Where the hell is she Loki?" Tony roared. "I want my sister. Now."

"That's interesting because she does not want you, she's with me now and she made that decision all on her own." Loki replied.

"She wouldn't do that." Steve yelled. "Let her go."

"He's telling the truth Steve." Charlotte interrupted. "I'm with Loki now."

The Avengers turned their attention to Charlotte who was standing behind them, Natasha knew instantly that she wasn't herself and she knew what she had to do. Tony stared in confusion and his younger sister who was now apparently on the other team. Meanwhile Steve was fighting his emotions, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of Loki but he knew right now might not be the best time.

"Charlotte why are you doing this?" Tony asked.

Natasha quickly leaned over towards Clint and whispered in his ear, he had an idea that Charlotte was under Loki's control and Natasha had just confirmed that to him. Clint inched himself forward towards Charlotte, both he and Natasha knew what they had to do they just needed the rest of the team to deal with Loki.

Thor quickly learned of Natasha and Clint's plan, he notified the rest of the team and they now had some kind of a strategy. Within a few seconds Tony made a move towards Loki, causing a fight to break out.

Natasha and Clint quickly ran towards Charlotte but she knew what was going to happen, Charlotte quickly flew into the air and evaded the two. Natasha screamed at Charlotte begging for her to come back, she was desperately trying to get through to her but nothing was happening. Clint quickly drew an arrow and fired it towards Charlotte, seconds later it landed directly into her back causing her to stumble slightly.

Back on the other side of the room the other team members were now focused on Loki. Loki was aware that something like this could happen and he had called in some back up with the Chitauri. Bruce and Thor both headed out on the balcony to deal with the Chitauri, leaving Tony and Steve with Loki.

It was an intense few minutes as chaos ensued within Stark Tower once again. Tony was gaining the upper hand on Loki, so Steve turned his attention towards Charlotte. He could see her on the other side of the room fighting against Natasha. Clint had finally managed to bring Charlotte down, both he and Natasha had her pinned against the ground but Charlotte was fighting to get lose.

Steve ran over towards Charlotte and put himself face to face with her, he could see in her eyes that this wasn't her. He sighed in frustration and asked Natasha and Clint to leave the two alone. Natasha hesitated at first but allowed Steve to take over, Steve pinned Charlotte to the ground and begged her to come back to him.

"Charlotte this isn't you, please let me help you." Steve pleaded.

"Steve get over it. You mean nothing to me now, I'm with Loki." Charlotte snapped.

"You're with Loki?"

"Well I'm not with you, now let me go."

Charlotte pushed against Steve's strength but she was no match for him, she wrestled and tried sliding out of his grip but nothing was working.

"No Charlotte, you don't belong here with him. He's using you." Steve sighed.

"No Steve, I used you. I don't love you, it was all a lie."

Steve's heart instantly sank and Charlotte quickly took advantage, his guard was down and it gave Charlotte enough time to push herself free from his grip. She pushed Steve to the ground and climbed on top of him, now pinning him to the ground. Charlotte smirked as she watched Steve squirm below her, Steve couldn't focus this wasn't the girl he fell in love with and watching her like this was killing him.

"I could just kill you right now." Charlotte grinned as Steve finally stopped moving.

"You wouldn't do that." Steve replied. "You're still Charlotte, you're just confused."

"Stop talking like you know me Steve."

"I do know you. I know you very well, you told me you loved me not that long ago." Steve sighed.

"I told you, that was a lie." Charlotte snapped.

"Now you're lying. I can see it." Steve smiled.

"You know nothing."

Before Steve could gather his thoughts to reply Charlotte was gone, she quickly flew into the air grabbed Loki and headed out of the window away from Stark Tower. Steve didn't move, he lay on the ground and sighed in frustration. He could feel tears brewing but he quickly stopped himself, he didn't want the team to see him like this. Clint slowly walked over towards him and pulled him up from the ground.

"We'll get her back Steve, don't worry." Clint whispered.

"I know, it's just frustrating to see her like that."

The team headed back towards the helicarrier, each one of them with a look of defeat on their faces. Charlotte was close with everyone and each one of them hated to see her like this. Tony hadn't said a word since his sister left, he was speechless. This wasn't the Charlotte he knew and Loki was beginning to seriously piss Tony off, as if he wasn't already pissed off enough.

Loki and Charlotte soon arrived at their secret hideout, Charlotte placed Loki to the ground and headed into the next room to remove the suit. Loki was thrilled with what had happened back at Stark Tower, he was even more excited about the fact Charlotte had told Steve she didn't care about him. He couldn't fully understand why he was so jealous about that, these feelings were all very new to Loki but he did know that since they had been together he had been a lot happier.

Charlotte soon joined Loki again and a smile was etched across her face, she looked very pleased with herself and Loki loved that. He motioned his hand for her to take a seat next to him.

The two exchanged conversation for the next couple of minutes, the tension between them was very different from the normal. Loki could feel himself being drawn towards her, he was moving closer towards Charlotte and she wasn't moving away. Loki hadn't experienced anything like this, he found himself staring at her admiring her body and he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Are you staring Loki?" Charlotte smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki replied as he looked away from her.

"I can see you staring at me Loki, I'm not blind."

Loki had suddenly became very shy, which wasn't like him at all. He moved himself away from Charlotte a little but Charlotte pushed forward not leaving any space between the two.

"You're nervous." Charlotte grinned. "Well isn't this interesting, Loki's actually scared of something."

"I am not scared of anything!" Loki snapped.

"Well you're scared of me now." Charlotte giggled. "A little bit of flirting and you're breaking out in a sweat!"

"Flirting?" Loki asked.

"You're the one staring at me." Charlotte smiled. "You must have thought about it Loki."

"I may have pondered the idea a few times." Loki mumbled.

"Exactly, so why aren't you doing anything?"

Loki sat in silence for a few moments as he asked himself the same question, why wasn't he doing anything? As much as he wanted to he felt like it may be wrong to do something with Charlotte under his control. But he noticed that Charlotte was still slightly like her usual self, cocky and confident, the only thing was she was now one of the bad guys.

A few seconds later Loki pushed himself up from the couch and pressed his lips against hers. Charlotte was shocked at first but her new mind soon took over and she returned the kiss. Loki quickly found himself losing control, his hands were moving all over her body and he could no longer hold himself back. He quickly scooped Charlotte up in the air and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. As he walked into the other room Loki quickly broke their kiss.

"Are you positive about this Charlotte?" Loki asked.

"I'm yours now remember? You're in control."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay! But I finally managed to put together another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki stumbled into the room still carrying Charlotte in his arms, she ran her fingers through his hair as their kiss became more intense. Loki quickly placed Charlotte on the bed and watched as she slowly removed her shirt, teasing him. Charlotte smirked and patted the space on the bed asking Loki to join her. Soon their lips were pressed together again and Loki's hands roamed all over her body. He wanted this, more than he ever expected but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if this was actually Charlotte.

The two rolled around the bed wrapped in each other's arms. It was an intense feeling that Loki had never experienced before, he smiled as Charlotte rolled over pulling Loki with her. The two of them hadn't been paying attention to where they were and suddenly the both fell off the edge of the bed, Charlotte dragging Loki down with her. Her head connected with the floor, almost knocking her out but she shook her head and opened her eyes.

"Loki?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

Loki continued with what they were doing previously and placed his lips against hers but Charlotte pulled away this time, pushing him off her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlotte snapped. "And why the hell is my shirt off?"

"We were-"

"You were taking advantage of me? While I was under your control? Loki are you serious?"

Charlotte jumped up from the floor and pulled her shirt back on, she was confused and more so embarrassed. Loki sat on the edge of the bed in disbelief, one second she wanted him and the next she wanted nothing to do with him. Charlotte could see a look of disappointment in Loki's face, she took a seat next to him and asked him to explain.

"I thought you wanted it. Well you did but it wasn't you." Loki sighed.

"Loki, I don't care for you like that. You almost killed me and after everything, there's just no way I could ever have any kind of feelings towards you." Charlotte replied.

"But-"

"Loki, I love Steve and you're kinda the most annoying person on the planet right now." Charlotte snapped.

"You started it." Loki growled. "I never-"

"Loki I don't care. You still took advantage, you knew it wasn't me." Charlotte was beginning to get frustrated.

"Shut up. You wanted it, hell you still do. I don't care what you say." Loki snapped.

"No Loki. That's not how this works. I am here so you stop causing trouble, not because I want to be with you." Charlotte sighed. "You have to understand."

"I could always just make you angry again." Loki replied angrily as he moved his face closer towards Charlotte's.

"No. That's not happening, not again."

"Just watch."

Loki quickly slapped his hand across Charlotte's face, knocking her into the bed frame. She was out cold and blood was flowing from the cut on top of her head. She lay there in front of him motionless but still breathing. Loki was furious with her, he hated this. All of it and now he was just angry and wanted to get back at her. He scooped her up from the bed and carried her into the other room, Loki tied her to the bed and saw this as an opportunity to gain an advantage over the Avengers.

Back on the helicarrier the Avengers were sitting around the table discussing what their next move should be. Bruce had been working on finding the Tesseract but was having no luck, wherever it was it was hidden very well. Steve hadn't said a word since they had left Stark Tower, Natasha could tell this was killing him and that if they didn't find Charlotte soon Steve was going to fall apart. Tony was furious and no one could calm him down. Somehow Loki had managed to turn his own sister against him and Tony could not figure out how.

"Loki can control her." Natasha confessed, she knew she was supposed to keep Charlotte's secret but she had to help somehow.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If Loki can get her angry enough, she slips under his control. He can make her do anything she wants. That's why she was turned against us." Natasha replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" Thor asked.

"The only thing you can do is knock her out." Clint replied. "If you hit her head hard enough, she'll come around. Same thing Natasha did with me."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Steve yelled. "I could have done something!"

"I didn't tell you because she didn't want me to Steve."

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt but you have a message. It's from Loki." Maria interrupted.

The team turned their attention towards the screen where they could see Loki grinning.

"Why hello Avengers. I just wanted to inform you that your little friend isn't doing too good."

Loki turned the camera towards the bed where Charlotte was laying, her head was surrounded by a pool of blood and her body was still motionless. Bruce began tracking the location of the camera and was confident he may be able to find something, he notified Natasha of what he was doing and asked her to keep quiet.

"Now just so you are aware my previous plan to take over Earth is still happening. The Chitauri are almost ready and the iridium you provided has worked nicely, thank you for that. I do not plan to tell you when or where I will open the portal, that is your job to figure out but do know that this time I will not lose. As for Charlotte, I'm not quite sure what to do with her yet. I still believe watching her kill each and every one of you would be the most entertaining finish to my plan. Thank you for everything Avengers, it has been a wonderful time."

Loki's face soon disappeared from the screen and it turned to black. Luckily during the few minutes in which Loki was talking Bruce had managed to learn of his location, Loki must be off focus Bruce thought to himself. He quickly wrote down the address and passed it to Natasha and Clint. Bruce thought that sending just Natasha and Clint would be the Avengers best bet at getting Charlotte back. The two S.H.E.I.L.D agents quickly excused themselves from the table and headed towards one of the smaller planes.

"Where are you both going?" Tony asked as he noticed the two leaving.

"To S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, see if anyone there can help us." Clint replied.

"Fine. Go."

Clint and Natasha raced towards the plane, they knew they didn't have much time to get to her and that Loki may be on the move already. A few moments later they left the helicarrier and headed towards Charlotte's location.

Since Loki had ended his conversation with the Avengers his attention had now been focused to the Chitauri. He, along with the leader had been discussing their next move and had decided that they would be opening the portal within the next few days. Loki had left Charlotte in the other room, still unconscious. He was furious with her and now wanted nothing more than for her to pay. He didn't want to have feelings for her, Loki was usually good at keeping himself distant but with her he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

Clint and Natasha were soon nearby Loki and Charlotte's location. The two waited outside the door trying to figure out what their next move should be. Clint could hear Loki speaking to someone nearby them, he decided it would be best for them to go through the window on the other side of the building.

"Is she alone?" Natasha asked as Clint looked through the window.

"Yeah. You stay here, I'll pass her out to you. She's still unconscious."

Clint slowly pushed himself through the window and into the room. He quickly moved across the room and lifted Charlotte from the bed, placing her over his shoulder. Natasha extended her arms out towards Clint and grabbed Charlotte from him, Clint quickly jumped out the window and the two headed back to the plane. Charlotte was slowly coming around but Natasha could tell she was out of it.

"She has a concussion. She's not making any sense." Natasha sighed.

"She'll be fine soon. We'll be back there within ten minutes."

Just as Clint said they arrived back on the helicarrier ten minutes later. Natasha was panicking, Charlotte was completely lost and the pain was excruciating for her. Clint quickly scooped Charlotte into his arms and carried her into the medical room. The doctors soon took over and Clint stepped back. Natasha had continued onto the main area to let the rest of the team know Charlotte was back.

When Natasha arrived the team were arguing, again. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes at the sight of her dysfunctional team disagreeing on what to do next. Steve and Tony were at each other's throats once again, Natasha quickly interrupted.

"Guys. Shut up. Charlotte's back, she's in the medical room. Go."

Before Natasha could even finish her sentence both Steve and Tony had raced into the medical room. Clint was standing by Charlotte's side as she was being checked out by the doctors, from what they had said so far she was fine but it was definitely a concussion. The six of them stood around the bed watching and waiting for her to wake up, the doctors soon asked for just one of them to stay with her.

"Let Natasha stay, they're good friends. Tony you can see her later." Clint suggested.

"Fine."

The remaining members of the team left the room leaving Natasha alone with Charlotte, Natasha quickly grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him back to Charlotte's side.

"I'm not staying." Natasha smiled. "You stay, we just didn't want Tony to freak out."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat next to Charlotte.

"Thank you Natasha."

"Not a problem."

Steve quickly took a seat next to the bed and placed his head in his hands, he had no idea what to do with himself. Charlotte was asleep now, the doctors wanted her to get some sleep so they could run some more tests in the morning. Her face was filled with bruises and her right eye was pretty much swollen shut. Steve took his hand and brushed the hair from Charlotte's face, he gently placed his lips against her forehead and sat himself back down.

"Steve?" Charlotte mumbled.

"Charlotte! You're awake?" Steve gasped.

"I wanted to see you. Steve I'm so sorry." Charlotte cried. "This wasn't supposed to be like this, I never wanted to-"

"Charlotte, get some sleep. I promise we can talk about this tomorrow. You need some rest."

"Can you cuddle with me?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course."

Charlotte slowly closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, Steve quickly climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Steve?"

"Yes Charlotte?" Steve asked.

"Promise you'll never let me leave again?"

"Oh believe me Charlotte, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I love you too much."

"I love you too Steve."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Had a slight case of writer's block recently and couldn't write anything but I finally got this done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlotte awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped within Steve's arms, she smiled as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes again. It had been the craziest couple of months that Charlotte had ever experienced, the more she thought about it the more she couldn't sleep. Her eyes opened slowly and the memories of everything came flooding back. Loki, almost dying, her new chest piece and Steve.

Out of everything that's happened Steve was beginning to scare her the most, her feelings were becoming stronger and she wasn't exactly sure about how to handle it. She looked up towards him to see him sleeping perfectly, his lips pouting as if he was having a strange dream. Charlotte found herself starting to giggle and Steve soon woke up.

"You're laughing at me?" Steve yawned.

"You were pouting."

"I was not."

"You're doing it again!" Charlotte smiled.

"I'm just bugging you." Steve replied as he pulled Charlotte closer towards him.

"As much as I'm totally enjoying this right now, my brother. I don't want-"

"It's alright, I'm gonna go take a shower anyway."

"Ugh, don't say things like that." Charlotte smirked.

"Why? You're thinking of me in the shower now?" Steve smiled.

"Yes. Now go."

Steve quickly placed a kiss against Charlotte's lips and then left the room leaving Charlotte alone. A few moments later the doctor entered and started running a few tests to make sure Charlotte was okay. After an hour or so the doctor confirmed that everything was good but she just had to take it easy. Tony was called and within seconds there he was by Charlotte's side asking a million questions.

"Well what did Loki say to you?"

"Look Tony, I don't want to talk about it. At all. Ever."

"How did you even end up with him anyway?"

"Tony what did I just say?" Charlotte replied.

"You have to tell me." Tony demanded.

"No, I don't."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She didn't want to tell Tony anything, about how she voluntarily went with Loki to save the team and especially about what almost happened between the two of them. She had completely forgotten about that until now and that was something she should really tell Steve about later. But for right now she had her brother to deal with and he wasn't letting this go easy.

"Charlotte!"

"Tony! I am telling you nothing. Now go away and talk to someone else."

"Why is it we always end up arguing?" Tony asked as he took a seat next to his sister.

"Because you don't like to take no for an answer. Tony it's been a rough couple of months here and I don't have to tell you everything. If there was anything important you needed to know I would say it."

"Fine. Look I'm just worried about you, you're my sister and you've already had enough to deal with. I just want you to be safe."

"You're not the only one that's worried about my safety." Charlotte mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Charlotte coughed. "I just want this all to go away."

"I know. We'll find him and it'll be over before you know it. Then you can go back to Chicago and everything will be normal again." Tony smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Charlotte laughed as she pointed towards her chest. "And as for Chicago, I'm not going back."

"What?"

"After everything that's happened I just want to start fresh. Chicago would never be how it was before if I went back. So it's time for something new. This does mean you'd see a lot more of me though." Charlotte giggled.

"I'm sure there's plenty of room in Stark Tower for my baby sister." Tony smiled as he extended his arm around Charlotte's shoulder and pulled her closer towards him. Charlotte felt a feeling of relief come over her and she smiled as she returned the hug to her brother. They didn't always get along, in fact they butted heads a lot but when they were on the same page there was nothing that could come between them.

Tony soon left the room and let Charlotte get her things together before moving back into her own space. The feeling on board was very tense and Charlotte could tell everyone was becoming extremely frustrated with Loki. After everything that Loki had done to Charlotte she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and she knew that one day her amazing team of friends would soon catch up with him.

Later that day Natasha made her way into Charlotte's room.

"How're you feeling?" Natasha said as she pulled Charlotte into a hug.

"A lot better." Charlotte smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

"Oh not a problem. How's Steve?" Natasha smirked.

"Very good."

"How is that going?"

"Good. He's so sweet and old school. It's kind of amazing." Charlotte giggled. "Spending time with him makes me forget about everything bad that's happened or is happening."

"You guys are adorable. He talks about you in exactly the same way." Natasha replied.

"You asked him about me?"

"It just kinda came up." Natasha smirked. "He's crazy about you."

"Oh shush." Charlotte smiled as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "I'm nothing special."

"To him you are."

Natasha smirked and quickly left the room to return to the Avengers team. Bruce had been tracking the Tesseract for months now but they had never been a strong enough signal for them to get a decent reading. Since Loki's message yesterday there had been no contact and no signs of a portal opening anywhere.

Thor was becoming extremely frustrated with his brother's antics and the more that happened the more embarrassed he was becoming. Thor wanted this to be over, he wanted to take his brother back to Asgard and make him pay for all the chaos he has caused here on earth. As he watched Charlotte enter the room his heart ached for her, Loki had caused her so much pain recently and he wanted it all to stop.

Charlotte took the empty seat next to Clint and smiled. Clint extended his hand and took hers, he smiled and whispered that he was glad she was okay. She couldn't thank him enough for saving her from Loki and she added that she thought he and Natasha made the perfect team.

After a few hours of discussion the Avengers were still no closer to Loki and they were again beginning to run out of ideas. Steve and Tony were becoming the most frustrated and Charlotte knew it was because of her. Charlotte rolled her eyes at the amount of testosterone that was following through both of them, it was ridiculous. The arguing between the two was becoming comical and suddenly Charlotte burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay I'm sorry but you two can't keep doing this." Charlotte giggled. Everyone around the table turned their attention towards her and soon both Clint and Natasha started laughing too.

"You're laughing?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You're gonna find Loki, he's going to open the portal eventually. You just have to sit tight. Sitting here for hours arguing, well with you and Steve arguing isn't going to help anyone. Ever noticed how it's usually just you two shouting at each other?" Charlotte smiled. "Calm down and just wait, you know Loki's gonna bring it eventually."

"She's right." Bruce added. "This is helping no one."

"It is quite entertaining though." Clint laughed.

"Very true."

"Anyway as awesome as this show was I'm heading back to my room, I'm exhausted."

Charlotte's interruption had caused the rest of the team to head back to their own rooms too, leaving Tony with Director Fury and Bruce. Steve was hesitant about where to go at first but he soon saw Charlotte smirking at him from around the corner. He quickly changed direction and chased after Charlotte who was already running down the hall in front of him.

"You know, you can't just run away from me like that." Steve smirked as he grabbed Charlotte and pushed her up against the wall.

"If running away from you makes this happen, I'll keep running." Charlotte said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Steve instantly pushed himself up against Charlotte and pressed his lips to hers. The connection between the two was intense and both of them could barely control themselves. Steve's hands roamed all over her body as Charlotte's fingers ran through Steve's hair.

Charlotte soon broke their kiss and Steve rested his forehead against hers, both of them were breathing heavily and Charlotte was barely standing. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled Charlotte over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed. They both lay on the bed motionless and neither was quite sure what to do next.

"Steve-"

"Charlotte we don't have to do anything." Steve replied. "I don't want to rush you."

"Steve's it's totally okay."

"You've done this before?" Steve asked.

"You haven't?" Charlotte replied instantly.

"Well no. With my whole being frozen thing, it kinda stopped me from doing anything." Steve laughed hesitantly.

"Before that?"

"No. I wasn't the most popular guy before my experiment." Steve sighed. "I just never had the chance to meet someone and fall in love. I mean there was Peggy who I told you about but we never had a chance."

"Steve, you really are the most adorable thing ever." Charlotte smiled. "But I guess it should be me that's not rushing you."

"Believe me, you wouldn't be rushing me." Steve smirked as he pulled Charlotte into his arms.

"Steve, it's kinda a big deal to some people. I mean I don't know if it is to you but it definitely was to me. I want you to decide when and it doesn't have to be me. It might be the next girl you end up dating that gets to be the one." Charlotte replied.

Steve instantly tightened his grip around Charlotte and pulled her into what could only be described as a bear hug. Charlotte let out a small shriek and started laughing. Steve smiled and kissed Charlotte on the forehead before pressing his lips to hers.

"If it's going to be anyone, it's gonna be you. Charlotte it is a big deal to me and there's no one I'd rather experience this with. As for other girls, with the way this is going I doubt there would ever be any other girls."

Charlotte's heart instantly skipped a beat and she could do nothing but smile. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering at such high speeds that she felt as if she might throw up. She took Steve's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his as hard as she could. Steve soon returned the kiss and before she knew it he was laying on top of her.

"Steve-"

"Charlotte, I want this and I want you. I want you to be the one that I remember forever even if for whatever reason we don't get to spend forever together."

"You want forever?" Charlotte mumbled, she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Only with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter I know but there had to be a few filler chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Tony was the first to wake up. After quickly showering and getting dressed, he headed into the lab to check on the Tesseract. Still nothing. He shook his head in disappointment and continued onto the main area to see if anyone else was around. Patience was never Tony's strong point and after what his sister said yesterday about waiting for Loki to appear, he wasn't sure if he could wait any longer.

After about thirty minutes of being alone Tony was beginning to get bored, he looked around to see the helicarrier was pretty much deserted except for the workers that needed to be there. He let out a large sigh and decided he needed some company and Charlotte was his person of choice.

Back in Charlotte's room both her and Steve were fast asleep. The previous night had tired both of them out so much that neither of them had even slightly opened their eyes.

"Charlotte!" Tony said as he entered the door.

Before Charlotte could fully register what was happening Tony had already ripped the blankets off the bed and began yelling.

"Shit." Charlotte sighed. Panic was starting to set in and Charlotte had no idea how to explain this, she was just thankful they both had some clothing on.

"Steve, what the fuck?" Tony screamed causing Steve to jump.

"Tony can you just give us a second and then we can explain this?" Charlotte pleaded but it was no use, Tony was furious and nothing was going to make him leave the room.

Charlotte quickly grabbed Steve's shirt from the floor and threw it over herself. She picked the blanket up from the floor and placed it neatly on the bed. Charlotte had began to ignore Tony's yelling, she knew nothing would stop him.

During the short amount of time in which Charlotte had been ignoring Tony, she had failed to notice that Steve was beginning to argue back. Charlotte rolled her eyes and knew that she had to step in soon before this got way out of hand.

"What happens between me and your sister is none of your business." Steve argued.

"Keyword. My sister. Meaning it is my business and you should be nowhere near her." Tony screamed.

"I can be wherever I want and as long as she wants me here, I'll be here." Steve smirked.

"She doesn't want you here. You shouldn't be here. This isn't supposed-"

"Shut up." Charlotte sighed. "Just shut the hell up."

"Do not even get me started on you." Tony roared. "You are not to be-"

"Tony. Stop. This is my decision, I chose to be with Steve. I want to be with Steve and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte you are my sister."

"It's my life Tony, you don't get to make the decisions. I do." Charlotte was beginning to get extremely frustrated, her brother never listened to her when it came to things like this.

"My main problem isn't even with you, it's with him."

Tony quickly brushed past his sister and ran towards Steve, he quickly grabbed Steve by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Charlotte could tell Steve was letting him do it, as much as both of them were superheroes without the suit Tony had nothing on Steve. The grip around Steve's neck was beginning to get tighter and it was only pissing Steve off even more.

"You do realize I could take you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"You slept with my sister. I don't care what you do, I will kill you." Tony groaned.

"No you fucking won't. Can you just stop it Tony?" Charlotte was pleading with him now.

"Charlotte shut up. This is between me and Steve."

"No it's not. It's between me and Steve and it is also none of your business." Charlotte cried. "Leave him alone, leave us alone."

Steve pushed Tony knocking him to the floor, Tony became enraged and threw his fist out towards Steve's face. Steve momentarily forgot about Charlotte and placed his fist firmly into Tony's right eye. Charlotte could do nothing but watch as the two rolled around the room throwing punches at each other. Tears began brewing in her eyes as she watched her brother lay into Steve, who was clearly letting Tony get the upper hand.

"Tony, get the fuck off him." Charlotte said as she pushed her brother out of the way and threw herself onto Steve.

"Charlotte-"

"No Tony, I don't care what you say. I love Steve and nothing you can do or say will change that. Now get the hell out of my room and leave me alone.

"Char-"

"GET OUT!"

Tony stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door behind him. Tears were flowing from Charlotte's eyes as she buried her head into Steve's chest. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her and began apologizing. Charlotte knew Steve was just trying to let Tony get the anger out of his system but it was getting out of hand. The blood following from Steve's lower lip was enough for Charlotte, it was too much.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte cried.

"Charlotte it's okay. We knew this would happen eventually." Steve sighed.

"Still, he shouldn't have reacted that badly and you shouldn't have let him do that." Charlotte said as she lightly hit Steve on the shoulder.

"You could tell?"

"Of course. My brother needs a suit to give him strength, you don't need anything." Charlotte smiled.

"That is true. So how about we just spend the rest of the day in bed?" Steve smirked.

"You want to?" Charlotte smiled. "After all that?"

"Well there's nothing he can do now." Steve replied.

"Well then, sounds like the perfect day to me."

Over the past two days Loki had become more determined than ever. After discovering that Charlotte was gone Loki was infuriated and he wanted nothing more than to make the Avengers pay. He knew she was with them and he also knew she didn't leave herself, she wouldn't have. Not after the deal she made.

The Chitauri were also becoming restless. They wanted nothing more than to take over the earth and defeat the Avengers but Loki was holding them back. He wanted it all to be perfect. Charlotte was also a target, after what had happened between them he wanted her to pay for embarrassing him.

The embarrassment from that day had still not left Loki, it was all he could think about. As much as Charlotte being with him was to save her friends, Loki enjoyed her company. The constant arguing between the two humored Loki and as frustrating as she was, she was also entertaining.

"We must open the portal now." The head of the Chitauri roared.

"Not yet. I have told you this before, we wait. We are waiting for the perfect moment."

"You are waiting too long."

"No." Loki replied. "I decide when we do this and it will be soon."

"How soon?"

"I will notify you when the time is ready, within the week. Be ready."

"We have been ready for months." The Chitauri responded.

"And also, the girl. Charlotte. Do not harm her, I want her for myself." Loki smirked.

"What for?"

"I have some unfinished business with her."

Loki turned his attention towards the Tesseract and smiled. Everything was almost ready, it was almost perfect. He had been waiting since the day he escaped from his brother to get his revenge and soon he knew he would. Charlotte wasn't a part of his original plan but he needed to get her back, whether it was against her will or not. Loki would persuade her, he would have her back in his life no matter what. He would make her forget all about the Captain and he would have the one person who might actually understand him. Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Got my hands on the Avengers movie so I definitely had some inspiration to write. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise to Charlotte when Loki opened the portal later that week. She could tell from the tense atmosphere on the helicarrier that something was up and nerves were beginning to take over. As she searched the halls for Steve panic started to set in, he was nowhere to be found. Screams reached out of her mouth and echoed throughout the rooms but there was nothing.

Charlotte started to pick up the pace and threw herself into the main area to see if anyone was around. As tears overflowed from her eyes Maria gently touched her shoulder, instantly she knew the team had already left. Steve was gone, Tony was gone, Natasha was gone, all of them and none of them even said goodbye. The breakdown was inevitable and Maria knew it was coming. She grabbed Charlotte's waist and supported her weight until they reached a chair, Maria was almost in tears herself.

"They'll be back soon, I promise." Maria sighed.

"I just, I mean. They didn't even say goodbye." Charlotte sniffed. "This is serious, something bad could happen."

"It won't, you know that. Steve said goodbye, he just didn't wake you."

"Doesn't count." Charlotte scoffed.

"Believe me, it's better than nothing."

Charlotte closed her eyes and tried desperately to hold the tears back. She had watched the Avengers do this before but this time it was different. Her heart ached and she just wanted them to come home. Charlotte knew Loki was out for revenge and she knew this time he would stop at nothing. Loki also knew how much Steve meant to her and that he would most likely do something to hurt him.

"Where are they?" Charlotte asked, holding back tears.

"It's New York again. Seems Loki didn't want to stray too far from his last location. We're close by."

"Can I see them?"

"All we have is footage from the news but I should warn you, it's getting bad." Maria whispered.

"I need to see."

Maria turned on the TV nearby to let Charlotte see what was happening, it was chaos. Destruction was everywhere, if people thought the first time was bad this was a million times worse. Thousands of people were running around the streets, panicking and the Avengers were desperately trying to stop the Chitauri from taking over. There were hundreds of them, way more than before. Charlotte watched as one of them snuck up on Natasha and knocked her straight to the ground. She was in pain, Charlotte could tell but there was nothing she could do to help. She was stuck on this stupid plane, helpless and all she could was watch as her friends fought for their lives.

"I have to do something." Charlotte yelled.

"You can't. You have to stay here."

"I can't just sit here."

Charlotte stormed out of the room and ran down the hallway, she wanted to get out there and help somehow. As she was getting changed into some other clothes Charlotte felt a sharp pain in her skull. Dizziness started to overwhelm her and it took all of Charlotte's strength to make it to her bed. As she lay down the room started to spin, faster and faster until suddenly it was pitch black. Charlotte let out a sharp scream and instinctively sat up to take in her surroundings but she couldn't see a thing.

"So wonderful to see you again my dear."

Loki. Charlotte instantly knew he was controlling her mind and she wanted nothing to more to swing at him.

"What the hell?" Charlotte yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I can sense that you are frustrated with me for reasons that I do not understand."

Suddenly the surroundings were beginning to show and Charlotte noticed she was within Stark Tower. If only she could somehow talk to the Avengers and let them know where he was, this could just all end now. Charlotte stood up from where she was sitting and walked directly towards Loki. She stood face to face with the most frustrating man she had ever met in her life. She hated him, hated him with an undying passion but part of her still always felt sorry for him. Charlotte knew the feeling of being overshadowed by a sibling but she couldn't understand why he had become so angry, so evil.

"Did you just forget that the last time we were together you knocked me out cold? Or that you tried to sleep with me? Or that you previously tried to kill me? I don't even know why I have ever been civil with you, you're evil." Charlotte growled.

Loki felt a slight twinge in his heart at the word evil and he couldn't understand why.

"You believe me to be evil?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Have you seen what you've caused lately?"

"I do not believe any of that to be evil." Loki smiled. "Just necessary."

"Necessary for what Loki? This is all just stupid now." Charlotte rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You know I want the earth."

"For what Loki? It's not Asgard. Not that I'm saying you should go cause shit there but still Loki, it's not going to be the same." Charlotte sighed.

"Yes-"

"No it's not."

"You know nothing you foolish little girl." Loki roared as he stepped closer to Charlotte, their faces barely inches apart.

"Loki stop this. Stop it all. I am begging you."

"Now why would I do that?" Loki questioned.

"Because you want to, for me."

Loki suddenly found himself at a loss for words and struggled to think of why Charlotte would say such a thing. He took a step back and gave himself a second to analyze what she meant. It was extremely confusing for him. She wanted him to do something for her, why would she ever ask something like that? Charlotte watched as confusion appeared across Loki's face, she could see he was struggling with her last comment.

"If you call this off, I'll come with you. Like I said before."

"Oh this again? I believe you are the one that left me, meaning I can now do whatever I want." Loki grinned.

"I am offering again. I will come with you, to wherever the hell you want. If you stop this and if you make sure none of the Avengers are hurt."

"The Captain again?"

"Loki do we have a deal or not?" Charlotte sighed.

"Find me in Stark Tower and I'll consider it." Loki smirked.

Suddenly Charlotte found herself back in her room on the helicarrier. She stumbled back onto her bed and crawled into a fetal position, she was exhausted. Loki overtaking her mind always sucked every bit of energy she had out of her body. Her mind was still racing though and all she could think about was Steve. If she didn't show up at Stark Tower soon she knew Loki would try to hurt the guy he knew she loved.

Almost instantly adrenaline started to pump throughout Charlotte's body and she was soon on her feet. She began running, running down the halls to find Maria. She stumbled into the room to see Maria watching the TV intently, the roof had just been blown off a building nearby. Charlotte rushed to Maria's side and took a seat next to her, it was painful to watch but at this moment there was nothing anyone could do.

Charlotte watched as her brother flew around the streets of New York, taking out any Chitauri that got in his way. It was difficult to watch her only family member put his life on the line but she knew he was doing the right thing. There had been no sign of Steve yet and Charlotte was beginning to get worried. Her heart ached at every thought of him and there was only so much she felt like she could take. With every falling building, every scream or death Charlotte felt an overwhelming sense of fear.

"Has anyone seen Steve? Anywhere?" Charlotte asked hesitantly, she wasn't quite sure if she actually wanted an answer.

"Last I saw he was in Stark Tower." A member of the team replied.

"Maria I need to get into Stark Tower." Charlotte whispered. "You have to help."

"Charlotte I'm under orders to keep you here."

"Please? I have to find Steve and I think I can get Loki to call this off." Charlotte pleaded.

"What? How?" Maria asked in confusion.

"I can't explain but I know that if I don't get in there soon Loki will hurt Steve. No question." Charlotte frowned. "Please Maria."

"Okay fine. Let's go."

Maria and Charlotte quietly left the room and snuck out onto the deck to borrow one of the jets. Maria was hesitant to let Charlotte go but she was confident she would be okay, Charlotte had explained that to her enough times already. As they took off in the jet Charlotte looked towards the tower to see if she could see any signs of the Avengers but there was nothing.

Within a few minutes Maria had the jet hovering over the roof of Stark Tower. Charlotte smiled and thanked her before heading for the exit. A huge rush of adrenaline and strong sense of fear soon overpowered Charlotte as she jumped down. It was empty around here and that made her quite nervous. Charlotte slowly entered the building and headed down the stairs towards Tony's apartment, empty.

The fighting was still taking place down on the streets, Charlotte could hear it from all the way up in the tower. Stark Tower looked untouched, well apart from the destruction that had taken place last time Loki opened the portal.

"Charlie." Loki hissed as he entered the room. "I am delighted to see you made it."

"Of course you are."

"Do I detect a sense of sarcasm?"

"Yes, yes you do. Now do we have a deal?" Charlotte replied.

"You agree to accompany me? Wherever I go?" Loki asked.

"Only if you call all this off."

"I believe I am able to do that." Loki smirked.

"Then do it, we don't have much time."

Charlotte reluctantly followed Loki back towards the roof and waited with him for their jet to arrive. Loki seemed overly enthusiastic about Charlotte's decision to join him again and she didn't think that was a great sign. To her this was just a deal to make sure no one was hurt but the more she thought about it, the more she realized this could be more to Loki. The man wasn't incapable of feelings, there was no way around that but he was evil. Charlotte shivered at the thought of him having any sort of attachment towards her and tried desperately to think of something else.

"Loki! What are you doing with her?" Thor yelled as he landed on the roof. Clearly this wasn't going to be an easy getaway for the two of them.

"Brother leave now." Loki replied.

"I am not allowing you to take her with you. She is not yours."

"But that is where you are wrong my brother. Charlotte has agreed to come with me in exchange for ending this war."

Charlotte watched as Thor's expression turned into a look of confusion. He extended his hand out toward her, begging her to come with him but Charlotte shook her head.

"I'm sorry Thor." Charlotte cried.

"You do not have to do this Charlotte. We can defeat him, I promise you."

"I can't risk it."

Suddenly a group of Chitauri dropped on the roof and began to attack Thor, causing a distraction and allowing Loki to leave with Charlotte. Tears began falling pouring down Charlotte's cheeks and she couldn't stop it. Loki watched her as she slowly curled up into a ball in her chair, it was painful for him to watch someone just fall apart in front of him. Charlotte pulled herself together and tucked her knees into her chest, she hated being like this.

"You are upset?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Loki, just please leave me alone for now."

"But I-"

"Loki, no. I just need some time."

"You chose to accompany me Charlotte, I did not force you." Loki said.

"I know but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."


	19. Chapter 19

**Woohoo! New chapter. I will try to keep the updates regular, sorry for the delays! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Within the hour Charlotte and Loki had returned to one of Loki's many hideouts within the city of New York. Charlotte had been crying on and off since they left Stark Tower and Loki was beginning to get frustrated with her. He watched as tears poured from her eyes, it was painful for him and that was one of the reasons why it was so annoying. Loki had been trying to contact the head of the Chitauri for a while now but nothing seemed to be working. The fight was still going strong in New York and Loki wanted to keep his promise of ending this battle in return for Charlotte.

"You are not going to stop are you?" Loki asked.

"What?" Charlotte sniffed.

"Your tears. You have not stopped since we left."

"Because I'll never see them again Loki, I'll never see anyone I love ever again."

"You do not speak of them." Loki roared. "I am becoming tired of you and I do not want to har-"

"Harm me? You already tried to kill me once asshole. Please do go ahead and try again. At this point, I don't even care." Charlotte hissed. "I hate you Loki, I really do."

"You are so unsure of your feelings towards me, Miss Stark. One moment it is a feeling of hatred and the next you are sympathetic towards me. It is quite frustrating." Loki replied angrily.

"Whatever Loki, stop over thinking this. Your feelings haven't exactly been solid either." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"What ever do you mean?"

"One minute you're making out with me, then you stab me. Then you feel sorry for stabbing me. Then we fight. Then you like me, then you don't. Then you're trying to sleep with me and finally you're hurting me again. Just be one or the other. I'd prefer for you to hate me actually, the whole making out/sleeping with me thing is kinda weird."

"Shut your mouth you pathetic little girl. You act as if this is all my fault when twice you have voluntarily left with me. Whether it is for your friends safety or not you choose to do it. You want to be here just as much as I want you to, that is something you cannot deny." Loki roared. His frustration was building and he left like he would explode at any second. His head ached with thinking about his situation with Charlotte and he hated her for it. But did he? That was the problem, Loki couldn't figure out how he felt about it.

As he stared at her in anger, he also found himself admiring her features. She was a beautiful woman. One of the most beautiful he had ever seen. During his time in Asgard, no girl had ever really caught his eye. He spent most of his time planning his revenge against his brother, Loki didn't have time for girls. Charlotte was different though. She was the most frustrating and annoying person he had ever met, yet she was also the most addictive. He couldn't get enough, no matter how much it wore him out.

"You have fe-"

"We speak of this no more. I am done conversing with you." Loki snapped.

"Fine."

Charlotte's thoughts soon turned to Steve. Where was he? Was he okay? Is he even still alive? She knew Steve was a superhero but there was always still a chance that something could go wrong. The Chitauri still hadn't been told to back off yet, so she knew the fight was still going on back there. She left physically ill, her body ached and every so often Charlotte felt as if she was going to throw up. It was painful, this whole situation was.

It took only seconds for her to wonder about her brother too. Where was he? Tony had become such an important part of her life now and she didn't want him to get hurt. Going with Loki was something Charlotte wanted to do to save everyone, she wanted everyone to be safe. If that meant Charlotte had to be separated from them then that was fine, as long as they were okay.

An hour or so later Loki had finally managed to get in touch with the head of the Chitauri, Charlotte watched as Loki faded into darkness and she knew he was now talking with them. Loki began explaining his situation but the head of the Chitauri was not happy. The original deal to take the Tesseract was now not enough, the Chitauri wanted Earth now too. Loki pleaded with him to overlook this and to continue on but it was no use.

"You cannot take Earth, that was not part of this deal."

"I do not care of any deal, we take Earth. Whether you are a part of it or not."

"I will not allow it." Loki roared.

"Just try and stop us."

Soon Loki appeared back in the room and Charlotte could see the frustration in his face, it didn't look like it went well. Loki paced the room for a few moments until suddenly the doors flew open. The Chitauri came running into the room and captured both Loki and Charlotte before she could even realize what was going on. Loki put up a good fight but there was just too many of them. Charlotte was still weak due to her arc reactor so there was really nothing she could do. Before she could scream a cloth was put over her mouth and Charlotte was soon out cold.

A number of hours later Charlotte awoke to find herself tied tightly to a chair in the middle of a room. There was blood dripping down the side of her head and Charlotte wondered how many times she had been cut open these past few months. A slight chuckle escaped her mouth as she tried to lighten the mood but the pain was too much and she soon stopped.

The rope around her wrists and ankles was so tight Charlotte couldn't even move them slightly. It was painful but bearable. The idea of escaping crossed her mind but she didn't even know where to begin or where she would go. Charlotte had no idea where she was. Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte noticed a shadowed figure against the wall beside her. The person was on their knees, unconscious. It looked extremely uncomfortable and Charlotte couldn't understan how someone could stay in that position. Both their ankles and wrists were tied together but instead they were tied to the wall, not a chair.

"Hello?" Charlotte whispered, she was hesitant to say anything incase the Chitauri were listening.

The figure let out a quiet mumble and Charlotte knew instantly who it was. Loki.

"Loki, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Charlotte yelled. At this point she was too confused to care if the Chitauri was listening. Loki shouldn't be like that.

"Charlotte?" Loki mumbled.

"What happened? What do I feel like I've been hit by a truck? Why are you like that?"

"They beat you while you were unconscious, they tried to take out your arc reactor. They made me watch." Loki whispered.

Charlotte looked down to see cuts and scars all around the reactor in her chest. There was blood everywhere and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

"Why didn't I feel it?"

"They numbed the pain so you wouldn't feel it until a little after you woke up. You shall feel it soon. It was more for me to watch, they wanted to hurt me." Loki replied.

Charlotte had never heard Loki speak like this before. His voice was soft, like he was afraid to speak and she could tell he was struggling. Ever word was followed with a sigh or gasp of pain and Charlotte was finding it difficult to listen to. She might hate Loki but they were both in the same situation right now and he was all she had.

"Loki are you okay? You didn't answer me."

"I am fine Charlie, do not worry about me." Loki sighed. "I will get you out of here."

"Loki you can barely speak." Charlotte cried.

Charlotte quickly looked down to see if her chair was tied to anything. After noticing it wasn't she began scooting her chair across the concrete floor towards were Loki was. His body was lifeless, barely hanging on and Charlotte couldn't understand how they could overpower him. When she finally reached Loki, Charlotte could see the pool of blood surrounding him. It was sickening. Blood continued to drip from his mouth and instinctively Charlotte tried to stop it, forgetting that her hands were tied.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?" Loki sighed.

Charlotte hesitated for a second before replying. "I have no idea what you are talking about, you look fine." But he didn't, not at all.

"You are a terrible liar Miss Stark."

"Okay, well yes. But how did you end up like this if they were hurting me?" As the words escaped from Charlotte's mouth a sharp pain hit throughout her body, this must have been the pain Loki was talking about.

"I attempted to stop them from causing you harm." Loki replied. "I was successful but I paid for it."

"You didn't have to do that." Charlotte sighed.

"It was my decision. I did not want you to be hurt, you are to valuable to me."

"Valuable?"

"You know what I mean."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the lack of updates there, work was crazy busy and I had a serious case of writers block with this one. Luckily I have the rest of the story planned out so the updates should come pretty regular after this. I just want to thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I also really appreciate the reviews telling me to update, those definitely got me back into the writing.**

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Charlotte awoke the next day with pain aching throughout her whole body, it had been a long night. Due to falling asleep while still tied to the chair, her neck was feeling the most pain but Charlotte wasn't concerned about herself. Loki had been going in and out of consciousness since early last night, Charlotte had tried to help him but there was nothing she could do. As she moved her chair closer towards where Loki was she could see he was waking up again, Charlotte couldn't even imagine the amount of pain he was in.

"Are you awake?" Charlotte whispered, she wasn't sure if the Chitauri were listening to them or not.

"Barely." Loki replied. "I am a God, I shouldn't be so weak."

"Loki, they caught you off guard. They have your scepter, you were out numbered."

"I do not make excuses. This should not be happening."

"Loki just stop. You're only making yourself feel worse." Charlotte sighed. "Talking about it isn't going to help us now."

"Still, it should not-"

"Loki, shut up." Charlotte snapped. "You're weak, bitching isn't going to make you feel better."

"I can do whatever I wish."

"I would rather we figured out a way to get out of here."

Loki sighed and lowered his head once again. Charlotte was right, they needed to get out of there but it seemed to be impossible. There were no windows, doors that he could see and both of them were tied to something. Charlotte was free to move herself around the room but it was limited and her strength was beginning to run out. It had only been a day or so but neither of them had eaten or slept properly. Loki could see the frustration in Charlotte's eyes and it was making him angrier by the second.

"There doesn't seem to be a way out." Charlotte cried.

"Charli-"

"Loki what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I will fix this. I promise."

Stark Tower was now the Chitauri's headquarters. After Charlotte had left with Loki the remaining Chitauri that had come through the portal took control of the tower, leaving the Avengers with nowhere to go. The team had been able to escape onto the Helicarrier but New York was overrun with the enemy.

Thor had explained to the team about Charlotte's decision to leave but none of them were happy about it. Natasha and Clint seemed to be the only ones who understood why she did it but they still didn't like it. As Natasha looked towards Steve her heart broke, he was a complete mess. The Chitauri had done quite a number on him and with Charlotte leaving Natasha wasn't sure how much the original superhero could take.

Tony had been pacing for almost two days straight. Everyone had tried to speak to him but nothing worked. He was completely out of it, mumbling words about Charlotte and yelling in frustration. Bruce was sure he had snapped but he knew Tony would come back to normal eventually. Tony had never really had a strong relationship with his sister until she came back to town and now he was terrified he may lose her.

"Why the hell would she leave with him?" Tony yelled.

Natasha was shocked, this was the first thing he had said towards the group in twenty four hours.

"She was trying to protect us." Clint replied but he knew this answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"She's the one who needs protected, she can't do this alone." Tony roared. "She needs to learn that she can't do stuff like that."

"Tony, she wanted to save you. To save us." Natasha explained.

"That doesn't give her the right-"

"Shut up." Steve snapped causing the whole team to gasp. "It's in the past, she made her decision and it's the decision I'd expect her to make. She cares about other people more than herself. She did it for the right reasons, no matter how dumb it is. I hate it, I don't want her to be gone but instead of standing here bitching about what she did why the hell don't we try and figure out a way to fucking save her?"

Natasha's face went from a state of shock to a huge smile. Steve never swore, ever and Natasha couldn't help but smirk at his speech. He was right, he always was and that was why he lead the team.

"I'm with Steve." Natasha smiled.

"After that speech I'll do whatever you want Captain." Clint smirked causing Natasha to hit him in the arm.

"Let's do it." Bruce added.

Thor nodded and the team now awaited for Tony's decision. They all expected him to agree but no one knew what his reaction to Steve's speech would be. Tony and Steve still hadn't said anything to each other since Tony had discovered Steve and Charlotte's little secret. The had been able to work with the team against the Chitauri but when they were alone or in the group, they never spoke directly to each other.

"Smartest thing you've said since I met you Captain." Tony replied.

Back in the Chitauri's hideout Charlotte was beginning to lose patience. Loki had been desperately trying to keep her calm by talking but nothing was working. She began yelling, screaming, hitting the chair against the floor, anything she could do to get the Chitauri's attention. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her voice was going in and out, she couldn't stop and Loki had given up trying to stop her.

"LET US OUT OF HERE." Charlotte screamed.

"Charlie it will not help the situation, you need to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU."

Within a few seconds the door burst open and in stormed three members of the Chitauri. Charlotte continued screaming hoping they would do something to her but they didn't, they headed straight towards Loki causing her to hesitate.

"What are you doing? Don't take him." Charlotte cried.

"Charlie it is okay."

"No, Loki. Don't take him!" Charlotte pleaded but it was too late. Within seconds they had Loki untied from the wall and they soon dragged him straight out of the room leaving Charlotte alone.

"Loki!" Charlotte trembled.

The room went dead silent and Charlotte tried desperately to see if she could hear anything but it was unsuccessful. She soon scooted the chair she was still attached to over towards the door but it was useless. The door didn't open from the inside and Charlotte could hear nothing but mumbles. She dreaded to think what they were going to do with Loki and she felt like it was all her fault. The tears were now pouring down her cheeks and her energy was getting lower and lower.

"Loki." Charlotte whispered. "Come back."

The room soon started to darken around her and Charlotte's vision was fading. Suddenly a feeling of lightheadedness came over her and Charlotte tried to stay awake but it wasn't working. Her eyes soon closed over and she was instantly unconscious.

A few minutes later Loki had arrived at his new location, with the head of the Chitauri. Loki was extremely weak but he stood up and brought himself face to face with his new enemy. The smirk on his face was enough to drive Loki insane and he wanted nothing more than to cause him more pain than he could ever imagine.

"I have a proposition for you." The head of Chitauri stated.

"What may that be?" Loki asked.

"I will let you go, on one condition."

"That being?"

"You must kill her."

"Her?"

"Your precious Charlie. If you kill her, I will let you leave."

Loki stood in disbelief and watched as the head of the Chitauri began to smile. There was no way, no way in hell that Loki could kill Charlotte. She may frustrate him to no end but Loki could never hurt her, not like that. He thought of her, sitting in the room alone completely terrified.

"I will not harm her and if you ask me to do that again, I will hurt you." Loki roared.

"As you wish but due to your disagreement, I have to hurt you now."

"Excuse me?"

"If you disagree, I will torture you until you do it."

"Torture?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"Well I would rather experience that than ever harm her."

"You really care for her? For such a mortal and pathetic girl?"

Loki hesitated for a second before replying.

"More than you will ever understand."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So here's a longer chapter for you all since I have been sucking with the updates lately. I have about 7 or 8 chapters to go until this story finally comes to a close :( I'm thinking of doing a sequel to it so let me know what you all think! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been days since Charlotte had laid eyes on Loki, the door hadn't even opened since the guards had come in and dragged him away. She was terrified. Fear was finally beginning to set in and she wondered if leaving with Loki was the right decision after all. If she hadn't she would still be with the Avengers, yes there would still be a war going on but she would have been safer and Loki would have never been kidnapped.

She wondered how a God like him could be so weak when it came to the Chitauri. Loki was strong, there was no denying that. Even Steve had mentioned that he packed a pretty good punch. So how was it so easy for the Chitauri to capture him? Charlotte briefly remembered Thor speaking of the Chitauri giving Loki power but was it so easy to take that away? This new world of superheroes, aliens and Gods was all so confusing to Charlotte, there was still so much she didn't understand.

Every thought between dying and where Loki was turned to Steve. Charlotte couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. It hadn't been that long, she still didn't know that much about him or how his "powers" may affect him in the future, yet here she was praying she could still have a future with him. Steve Rogers was exactly what Charlotte wanted in her life, there was no denying that. She thought of her Dad and how much he loved Captain America, how strange would it be for him to know his baby girl was in love with his favourite Superhero.

Meanwhile in a room down the hall Loki lay lifeless on the floor. He had no idea what day it was anymore and he could barely remember the last time he saw Charlotte. Charlotte. His heart ached, was she still alive? Had they killed her already? What was going on? Confusion had set in and Loki felt powerless, his most hated feeling in the world. He wanted to be strong, to defeat the Chitauri who had now taken over his fight for the Earth but his body just couldn't do it. Not now and he certainly couldn't take on the five Chitauri surrounding him at the moment, it was impossible.

One of the Chitauri stepped forward. He grabbed Loki by the throat and pinned him against the wall. His breath was horrid and Loki couldn't help but cough to try and escape the smell. He closed his eyes, awaiting the next punch, hit or whatever they were going to do. Loki would never harm Charlotte, not anymore and he was willing to take whatever punishment necessary to make sure she stayed alive.

"He is still not agreeing?" The head of the Chitauri asked as he entered the room.

"He has not said a word."

"Loki I do not think you understand, we will slowly torture you until your death unless you take care of her first."

With all the confusion going on in Loki's head, he was shocked when he thought of a plan to get Charlotte out of this place. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his attention towards the leader. This was the only shot he had at getting her out of here, Loki just hoped that this will actually work.

"I shall do it." Loki confessed.

"You-"

"On the condition that you give me tonight to rest, then tomorrow I shall dispose of her." Loki hissed.

"Very well. Leave him for now men, we shall come back for him tomorrow."

The next morning Loki was awoken by two members of the Chitauri, Loki must have passed out instantly yesterday since he hadn't moved very far from his previous spot. The two men dragged him along the hallway and back towards the room they had originally taken him from. As they opened the door Loki instantly saw Charlotte, she was asleep in what looked like the most uncomfortable position he had ever seen. She looked exhausted and his heart ached for her once again, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Will your leader be joining us for this?" Loki asked.

"He has other arrangements, we have orders to deliver her body to him when you are done."

"My body?" Charlotte whispered.

Loki was soon released by the guards and one of them placed a sharp knife into his right hand, he took a step away from them and turned his attention towards Charlotte. He could see the fear in her eyes and she was practically crying already. As he reached the chair he quickly untied her from it, allowing her to stand up.

"This isn't a part of the plan Loki, you must get this over with quickly." One of the Chitauri reminded him.

"Loki what is going on?" Charlotte asked.

Loki took a quick step towards Charlotte and dug his fist into her stomach, making it look as if he had dug the knife into her.

"Follow my lead." Loki whispered.

Quickly Loki spun himself around, releasing the knife from his hand and throwing it directly into one of the Chitauri's faces causing him to drop to the floor instantly. Before the other one could react Loki already had him pinned against the wall, he was helpless.

"Loki what the hell?" Charlotte screamed.

"Shut up. Now hand me the knife." Loki demanded.

"It's in his skull."

"Then remove it." Loki replied.

Charlotte slowly pulled the knife from the Chitauri's face and handed it to Loki. He quickly took care of the remaining member of the team, leaving just him and Charlotte alone in the room. Neither of them knew what to do next, they were both happy to see each other but neither of them wanted to show it. Charlotte smiled as softly touched Loki's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what happened to you."

"They were torturing me, until I agreed to kill you." Loki replied. "But I must get you out of here, you have to go."

"Loki you gotta explain to me what's happening with these guys, I thought you were working together?"

"The Chitauri want Earth, as well as the Tesseract. They don't care about me now but were willing to give me my freedom if I killed you. It is their fight now, I am not with them. It was their choice, I had no control over what they did."

"So what about you then? What are you going to do?" Charlotte asked.

"That doesn't matter, I do not care what happens to me. I just need to get you out of here safely."

Loki quickly grabbed Charlotte's arm and opened the door, dragging her out into the hallway. Luckily it was deserted except for a few guards who were standing outside what Loki believed to be the exit. Loki looked towards Charlotte and signaled for her to follow him quietly, she nodded and watched as Loki snuck down behind the guards, taking them out one by one.

Within seconds an alarm went off and Charlotte could hear people yelling and more Chitauri were heading towards the two of them. Loki threw open the doors and pushed Charlotte out into the open, this was her chance to escape and Loki wasn't allowing her to pass this up.

"Go!" Loki yelled. "I'll take care of these guys."

"I can't leave you here, you'll never make it." Charlotte cried.

"Please Charlie, just go." Loki pleaded. Charlotte could see in his eyes that he was begging her to leave him. She could see that he truly did care for her, whether he was an evil God or not he was saving her life and in this moment she couldn't be more thankful.

"I'll come back for you." Charlotte yelled. "I promise."

A few seconds later Charlotte began to run, she had no idea where the energy was coming from or how she was doing it but she just kept going. One foot in front of the other for miles and miles. She couldn't stop, she wanted to get as far away from that place as possible but she couldn't help but think of Loki. He sacrificed himself for her and every time she thought of it she wanted to burst into tears. But she couldn't, he wanted her to run to be safe and that was exactly what she was going to do.

What felt like hours later Charlotte finally stopped running outside a diner in the middle of nowhere. She checked her pockets to see that the Chitauri had taken everything from her, no phone, no money, no ID, no credit card, nothing. She sighed in frustration and headed into the diner, hoping someone would help her.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone I could borrow for a second?"

The young lady behind the counter looked up and her face soon turned to one in shock, Charlotte looked a mess. There was blood stains everywhere and her clothes were barely hanging onto her.

"You here from New York? Where all that weird stuff is happening?" The young lady asked.

"Kind of. May I ask where I am right now? Without sounding like a complete idiot?" Charlotte replied.

"You're still in New York, just on the outskirts."

"Is the fighting still happening?"

"You mean the aliens? Yeah, well they've got most of Manhattan under Avengers are trying but there is only so much they can do." The young lady replied. "Here, take a seat. I'll bring you some coffee and a phone that you can use."

A few moments later the lady returned and handed Charlotte a cell phone.

"It's one of my old ones, you can keep it. Seems like you need one."

"Thank you, I shall pay you back-"

"Don't worry about it, I just hope you can get in touch with whoever it is you're trying to reach."

Charlotte sat back in her chair staring at the phone, she had no idea who to call. Since the era of cell phones arrived she had never learnt any important phone numbers so she couldn't reach anyone. She figured her brother and the team would be aboard the Helicarrier but she didn't have a number for that and she couldn't exactly call S.H.I.E.L.D. They were an intelligence agency so I doubt they would be easy to get a hold of, if they ever believed her story.

Pepper. That's it. That's who Charlotte could call, okay she didn't have her number but Pepper had to be in the directory or something. Charlotte couldn't dial the numbers fast enough and soon she had been transferred through to her, Charlotte was just praying that Pepper actually answered.

"Hello Pepper Potts speaking?"

"Pepper! Pepper, it's Charlotte."

"Charlotte! Oh my god! I was just speaking with Tony, is everything okay? Are you safe?" Pepper almost screamed down the phone.

"I'm fine Pepper, I escaped. Look I need to get to my brother but I don't want him to freak out or anything. Do you still have Natasha's number? I can get her to pick me up."

"Of course! You're brother will be so happy to see you're safe, as will the Captain."

Charlotte could tell Pepper was smirking on the other end of the phone, Pepper was always asking about Charlotte's love life anytime they had the chance to speak. So she wasn't surprised that Pepper mentioned Steve.

"Are they all okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, they are on the helicarrier. They have no idea what to do but they are trying to figure something out."

After a few more minutes of catching up Pepper gave Charlotte Natasha's cell phone number.

"I will speak to you soon Pepper, okay?"

"Yes! Stay safe!"

"You too."

Charlotte quickly hung up the phone and began dialing Natasha's number. It seemed to make more sense to call her rather than her brother or Steve. Natasha was the level headed one and Charlotte knew she wouldn't freak out but she would just calmly pick her up from wherever Charlotte was. After a few moments of ringing, Natasha finally answered.

"Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha. If you are in the room with Steve or Tony, leave. It's Charlotte. I don't want them to freak out yet." Charlotte whispered.

"It's okay, I'm with Clint right now." Natasha replied.

"Of course you are." Charlotte smirked.

"Where are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, get a track on my phone and come pick me up? I didn't want to call my brother cause he'll just go all crazy." Charlotte laughed.

"Okay no problem, Clint has your location already. We'll be there in like five minutes, there is a field nearby. We will land the small plane there."

"Awesome, I'll meet you there. Thanks Natasha."

"Just glad to know you're safe Charlotte."

Charlotte jumped up from her chair and made her way out of the diner, making sure to thank the young lady that helped her one more time before leaving. The field that Natasha was speaking of was just around the corner, Charlotte had passed it while running away from the Chitauri. Her thoughts quickly turned to Loki once again, she was glad to be safe but she needed to do something to help him. If the Chitauri hadn't killed him already.

Exactly five minutes later the small aircraft landed and Charlotte jumped on board. She was greeted by a hug from both Natasha and Clint. She was so excited to see them both, they were the closest thing Charlotte had to normal friends since neither of them were superheroes, although they were master assassins. The plane quickly took off and made it's way back to the helicarrier, Natasha explained that neither of them had mentioned to anyone that they were picking Charlotte up. So it would be a complete surprise.

"I'm assuming you will explain where you were and everything later?" Clint asked as the three of them headed off the plane.

"Yeah, for now I need to see my brother and Steve."

Charlotte raced through the halls of the Helicarrier trying to figure out where to go first, her brother or Steve. Her brother seemed like the logical decision since she might get a little distracted with Steve, she smirked at the though of seeing him again but right now she needed to find her brother. As she got closer and closer towards the lab she could hear her brother debating with Bruce, they were such science nerds it was unbelievable. Charlotte didn't think to change or clean herself up before stepping into the lab, she didn't care about that. Not right now.

As soon as the door opened Tony's jaw dropped and he ran to his sister. He pulled her into a hug and spun her around like a little girl.

"Tony, that kinda hurts." Charlotte squeaked.

Tony quickly placed Charlotte back down on the floor and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back, what happened is everything okay?"

"Can I explain later, we will all meet at that big round table thingy in the main area. I gotta let someone else know I'm here." Charlotte smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes, he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Go ahead, he's been very worried about you. He's probably in his room."

Charlotte walked slowly over towards the other side of the Helicarrier, she didn't know why but for some reason she was extremely nervous to see him. Maybe it was due to the fact that while she was with the Chitauri all she could think about was how much she wanted to spend her life with him. With Steve Rogers, a superhero who was almost 90 years old. The more she said it in her mind the crazier it sounded but beneath all that it made her extremely happy.

Once she reached his room she stopped outside to see him sat on the edge of his bed. She could see a picture of the two of them on the table next to him, it was from Disneyland. Charlotte smiled and noticed he was holding onto a cell phone, it must have been the one Natasha gave him. The look of confusion on his face was enough for Charlotte to realize he had no idea what he was doing.

"Just call me." Steve whispered to himself. "Where the hell are you Charlotte?"

"Right here." Charlotte replied as she slowly opened the door.

Steve instantly dropped everything and ran towards her, pulling Charlotte into his arms and instantly placing his lips to hers. He couldn't believe she was back and he had no idea how but he didn't care, she was here and that was all that matter. Steve soon scooped Charlotte up into the arm and she wrapped her legs around him. He gently placed her on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her.

"Already?" Charlotte giggled. "I haven't even been back for five minutes!"

"I've missed you, I'm so glad you're back."

"Well I need to shower first." Charlotte said as she pushed Steve off causing him to fall onto the bed. She turned before entering the bathroom to see him pouting.

"Feel free to join me." Charlotte smirked.

"Are you serious?" Steve hesitated.

"Of course. Now get in here Captain!"


	22. Chapter 22

**On a roll! Enjoy!**

* * *

After spending a few hours alone with Steve, Charlotte figured she better explain everything to the rest of the team. She pulled herself out from underneath the blankets covering Steve's bed and quickly threw on one of Steve's sweaters.

"Can you get the rest of the team to meet me at the table thingy?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Steve nodded as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I just need to go and put some of my actual clothes on." Charlotte giggled.

"Go ahead."

About ten minutes later the team was gathered around the table awaiting Charlotte's arrival. Tony was on edge and was desperate to get some payback on Loki somehow, the remaining members of the team just wanted to end this all quickly. It had been a long few days. Charlotte soon entered the room and took a seat in between her brother and Steve, she smiled and took a second before speaking.

"Look before I explain what happened or is happening, I just wanna say thank you to all of you. You've all saved my life at some point over the past few months and I can't thank you enough. You're an amazing group of individuals and I can't believe any of you can put up with my brother."

"You know it was a good speech right up until the last sentence there." Tony smirked.

"I figured you'd have a problem with that." Charlotte smiled. "But anyway back to business I guess. The Chitauri have turned on Loki, they want Earth and the Tesseract now. After I agreed to leave with Loki to stop the fighting they turned on him, kidnapping us both."

"They are working against him now?" Thor asked.

"I'm not 100% sure where Loki is at but I know he isn't working with them. They offered to let Loki go if he killed me." Charlotte sighed.

"Did he try-"

"No. He turned on the guards and helped me escape. Loki risked his life to save mine, I couldn't thank him enough."

"That doesn't take away all the destruction he's caused, you just have to look at the reactor in your chest to know he's caused enough pain." Tony replied.

"I know but I promised I would go back for him. I can get Loki to help us defeat the Chitauri, he needs our help." Charlotte pleaded, she knew this wasn't going to go over well with her brother but she wasn't quite sure how the rest of the team would react.

"You want us to help the guy that keeps trying to kill you?" Tony snapped.

"He won't kill me. He cares for me too much, I'm just asking you to help the guy that saved my life. The rest we can deal with later."

"Charlotte, we can't do that. He's caused enough pain for all of us." Steve added.

"I'm just asking you to put that aside, just for today or tomorrow. He can pay for what he's done when we rescue him."

"Or we could just let the Chitauri kill him, then he's not our problem at all." Clint replied.

Charlotte could tell from the expressions on everyone's face that they weren't going to agree with her. Even Thor's expression was lifeless, like he didn't know what to say. They were right, Loki had caused a lot of problems for everyone but Charlotte had made a promise to try and save the man that saved her. No matter how much trouble he had caused her in the past.

"I'm just asking you to think about it."

Charlotte soon stood up from her chair and left the table, allowing the Avengers to discuss the issue alone. She understood that she wasn't a part of the team, so she couldn't make the decisions but she just wanted them to help her out. Loki had been alone with the Chitauri for almost a day now, she wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Whether they agreed to help to save Loki or not Charlotte knew this was probably their best chance to stop the Chitauri, otherwise Charlotte had no idea what to do next.

The team sat in discussion for the next hour, debating whether to help Loki or not. Thor and Steve seemed to be the most torn. Thor wanted to help his brother, he cared for him no matter how much trouble Loki got into. He couldn't just leave his brother to die but he could also see where the team was coming from and that bringing Loki here could cause more issues in the future.

Steve didn't care about Loki but he did care about Charlotte and if Charlotte wanted to save Loki then so be it. If it wasn't for Loki Steve wouldn't have Charlotte back with him right now and even after everything that had happened, Steve was at least thankful for that. It was a tough decision but he knew it was something the team had to agree on as a whole, otherwise it would never work.

"No. No chance in hell am I helping that psychopath." Tony hissed.

"He is my brother." Thor added.

"Then help him yourself, I am not risking myself or anyone on this team for him. Not after everything he has done."

"Fine." Thor replied.

"Fine. Discussion over."

The team soon separated and headed back to their own areas of the helicarrier. Bruce and Tony were back in the lab still desperately trying to catch a signal of the Tesseract but they were still having no luck. Thor had returned to his own room, debating with himself on whether he should just try to help his brother alone but he knew he would be outnumbered.

"They said no." Steve sighed as he entered Charlotte's room.

"I figured." Charlotte replied. "I wasn't expecting any of you to be all for it."

"It's a tough situation."

"I know. Let's just go to sleep okay?" Charlotte smiled.

"Of course. I love you Charlotte."

"I love you too Steve."

A couple of hours later Charlotte awoke to find Steve sleeping like a baby, she quietly snuck out of bed and exited the room, heading down the hallway towards the exit. As the entered the bay she heard someone behind her, she panicked knowing it must be Steve but as she turned around she was shocked to find Thor towering over her.

"Are you escaping? Again?" Thor asked.

"I might ask you the same thing." Charlotte replied.

"I am leaving to help my brother."

"But you have no idea where he is."

"But you do. I guessed that you would attempt to leave to help him, you are a stubborn one." Thor smiled.

"You're coming with me?" Charlotte asked.

"I am not allowing you to leave alone, I do not want you in danger. Both your brother and the Captain would be extremely displeased."

"Thank you Thor." Charlotte smiled.

"No, thank you. I understand my brother has caused you great pain but for your to still risk your life to help him, that means a lot. You are a great warrior."

Charlotte let out a small giggle at the word warrior, his language was always so Shakespeare. She loved it.

"Thanks. Well let's get going. I just have to find something first."

"Find-"

"My brother's suit. I just need to borrow it for a second. I'm sure he won't mind, he has tons of them."

Minutes later Charlotte had changed into her brother's red suit. It was a strange feeling to be using it but she couldn't denying that the whole flying part was pretty awesome. The two quickly exited the Helicarrier hoping that no one would notice but Charlotte wasn't quite sure if that would work, there were hundreds of people that worked here. Someone was bound to say something to someone.

Eventually the two reached the destination where Charlotte assumed the Chitauri were still keeping Loki captive. She was hoping their leader hadn't killed him already but she felt it made the most sense for him to keep Loki alive, just to see if anyone would come to try and save him. The place wasn't as heavily guarded as before, there were two Chitauri standing outside the main entrance, meaning the rest must be inside somewhere.

As Thor and Charlotte landed they agreed that Thor would take care of the first two, allowing Charlotte to enter and try to locate Loki. Their plan soon turned to action and Charlotte quickly burst threw the doors as Thor knocked out the Chitauri who had no idea what was happening. Charlotte was shocked to find that the place was overrun, there were tons of Chitauri just hanging around inside as if they were waiting for someone to arrive. She panicked, knowing that she couldn't take on this many guys alone and she knew Thor couldn't do it either. This was going to be too much for them and she dreaded to think what the Chitauri would do with the three of them.

"Charlotte!" A voice yelled from the distance. "We're here."

It was Steve. Not only Steve but Natasha and Clint had joined him too, the three of them quickly entered the building and began taking down Chitauri one by one. It was crazy to watch and Charlotte was becoming distracted, forgetting about the guys that were starting to surround her.

A few seconds later a large roar was heard and Charlotte instantly knew that Bruce was here, well the Hulk was. A smile appeared across her faces as dozens of Chitauri were knocked into the air as Bruce ran through them. As the Chitauri around her began to get closer Charlotte panicked once again, she had no idea how to use the suit properly. She took a step back and tried to aim but nothing happened. As the Chitauri got closer an explosion suddenly knocked the remaining men out of the way. It was Tony.

"Thought I told you not to try and be a superhero." Tony asked sarcastically.

"You knew I'd have to try it at least once." Charlotte smirked.

"Enough family talking, we don't have time there are more coming. Charlotte go find Loki we can take care of the rest." Steve demanded and Charlotte could help but smirk, he was even hotter when he took control of the situation.

Charlotte quickly headed down the hall and opened every door, desperately trying to find where Loki was being held. At the end of the hallway there was one final door, he had to be in there. She burst open the door and entered to see Loki laying lifeless on the floor, he was covered in blood and was barely moving at all.

"Loki!" Charlotte screamed.

"Charlotte?" Loki replied, his voice was soft. He could barely get any words out.

"We have to go, you have to help us stop the Chitauri." Charlotte replied.

"No. Leave me here, I will not be a part of stopping them. This is not my fight."

"Yes it is. You started all this and you will finish it. I don't care what you say, you are helping us end this once and for all." Charlotte demanded.

"You cannot make me." Loki sighed.

He was right. There was no way Charlotte could ever make him help them but she could beg him too. Charlotte knew that Loki had always had a soft spot for her, ever since the day he met her. There was some weird connection between the two of them, even if Charlotte didn't want to admit it. There weren't any real feelings on Charlotte's part, at least not any romantic ones but she wasn't sure about Loki. The only way she could get Loki to help is if she made him believe she really cared for him, that's the only way he was going to do anything.

Charlotte hesitated for a second and then instantly pressed her lips to Loki's. She knew Steve wouldn't be a fan of this but she had to do it. It was the only way. With what energy Loki had left he returned the kiss but barely and he soon fell back onto the ground again.

"Please Loki, just help us. Help me."

Loki paused for a second to take a look at the woman standing before him. She was begging him for help and with Charlotte Loki could never say no. He nodded and before he could say a word Charlotte had already picked him up from the ground and dragged him into the hallway to join the rest of the team.

"He's going to help us end this. Once and for all." Charlotte said.

"I sure as hell hope so." Tony replied.

Thor grabbed his brother from Charlotte and the team headed back towards the Helicarrier before more of the Chitauri arrived. Charlotte had no idea how this was going to work but she knew Loki was their best shot at defeating this army. This was it, they were finally going to put an end to all the fighting and destruction once and for all. Now all they had to do is figure out where to start.


	23. Chapter 23

**More! The end of this chapter makes it seem like the end of the story but it's not. There are a couple more chapters to tie up and few things etc, so don't worry! I still have a little more for you!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

The next day Loki woke up to find himself back in the cage he was once held on the Helicarrier, he sighed in frustration and sat up to find himself alone. His body was still aching all over. The Chitauri definitely hadn't gone easy on him after he helped Charlotte escape but he still didn't understand why they didn't just kill him. The leader had been so close and yet they kept him alive.

Loki was angry with himself for agreeing to help the Avengers with the Chitauri but he couldn't resist Charlotte. As much as Loki fought any feelings towards the girl at this point it was undeniable. Loki had feelings for her and he hated himself for it. Feelings were a sign of weakness, an area in which he was now clearly vulnerable and that was the last thing Loki wanted. His anger built up inside, he didn't want this. Charlotte was supposed to just be a part of his plan, a way to throw the Avengers off their game and it had worked for the most part. Loki just wasn't prepared for Tony Stark's sister to make him so weak.

Charlotte entered the room and Loki suddenly sat up straight. He could see that she was nervous to speak to him and she had every right to be. Loki was well aware that Charlotte had persuaded him to join them, he assumed she thought he was going to be mad.

"Can I help you with something?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you'd want to kill me right now." Charlotte replied shyly.

"I am not your biggest fan, no. I was weak yesterday, you took advantage to get me here."

"I saved your life." Charlotte snapped. "You would be dead if we hadn't shown up."

"I should be dead then." Loki growled. "It was not your-"

"Shut the hell up. You're here now, you can either help us nicely or we can just make this very difficult for you."

"Does the Captain know what you did to persuade me?" Loki grinned as he brought himself closer to the glass separating the two.

"No. Not yet."

"Ah, well do you plan on explaining that to him?"

"That isn't important right now. What is important is ending this war that you have started." Charlotte replied. "Your scepter, where is it?"

"I am assuming it is with the head of the Chitauri." Loki sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Most likely at Stark Tower, it's the only place they can open the Portal. So he will not be far from that location."

"Will you help-"

"I will go. Alone." Loki snapped.

"How can we trust you with that?" Charlotte asked.

"It is your only choice. I will retrieve the scepter for you, you can close the Portal."

"Are you sur-"

"I am the only one who can get close to them. Otherwise you have no chance at getting close." Loki sighed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping?" Charlotte asked in confusion, this wasn't like Loki at all.

"Because you asked me to, if it is what you wish I shall make it happen."

Charlotte left the room without saying a word, she was speechless. Loki seemed to have finally switched to their side but something in her gut was saying it could all go wrong. It was as if Loki genuinely wanted to help, even if it was just to help her but could she trust him? He had stabbed her, kidnapped her, almost taken advantage of her and now he was helping? True, he had saved her life but as her brother said was that enough to cancel out everything bad that had happened because of him? It was an extremely difficult situation for her. Charlotte wanted to trust him, the good side of her always wanted to see the best in people but she knew people could be bad too. It was a time when she had to rely on her gut instinct and right now he gut was telling her to be cautious.

A few hours later Charlotte had informed the Avengers about Loki's plan to retrieve the scepter himself. Not many of them were pleased with the idea and neither was Charlotte but she assured them that this couldn't go wrong and that really it was their only shot at getting close to that portal. In her head Charlotte had already decided that she would enter Stark Tower with Loki, there was no question about that. She just wouldn't tell anyone and she was planning on trying her best at staying hidden. It seemed logical for someone to follow Loki, just to make sure this all went according to plan so Charlotte assigned herself to the task.

The next problem the Avengers had to deal with was the remaining Chitauri scattered throughout the city of Manhattan. They didn't have a nuclear bomb handy at this moment so they couldn't just do a repeat of last time and it would take forever to just kill them all individually.

"Can't we just get S.H.I.E.L.D to give us another nuke?" Charlotte asked bluntly. "It's really our only option unless you want to spend weeks hunting Chitauri around the streets of New York."

"She has a point." Bruce added. "We don't have many options."

"You want us to risk the possibility of a nuke going off in the city of Manhattan, again?" Director Fury interrupted.

"What else can we do?" Steve replied. "Give us another option."

Director Fury stood in silence for a second scanning through any other ideas in his mind but there was nothing. Phase 2 seemed to be the only efficient and quick way of ending this war again but this time they would work with it, not against it.

"I can get one. But we need to know when to release it." Fury sighed.

"Tomorrow." Charlotte added. "Loki is going for the scepter, we shut the portal down and seconds before we throw the nuke in there again."

"You really believe Loki is going to pull through with this?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I have to, otherwise we are running out of options."

The next morning Charlotte awoke to find that everything was in place and ready to go. This was it, this was the Avengers chance to finally put an end to all the fighting with the Chitauri. The plan was for Loki to be dropped on top of Stark Tower and for the remaining Avengers to start from the ground up, doing their best to clear the tower and prevent further attacks. Charlotte had been ordered by both Tony and Steve to stay aboard the Helicarrier but she had no intention of staying put. She had already discussed with Maria that she would be leaving to help the team and Maria was completely okay with it.

The team headed out first and began fighting against the Chitauri outside Stark Tower. Loki was to be dropped by Natasha just next to the Portal device and he could figure everything out from there. As soon as the team had left Charlotte changed into one of her brother's suits and flew out of the Helicarrier to follow Loki. She had to make sure this all went according to plan.

Charlotte watched from above as Loki landed on top of Stark Tower, he hesitated for a second before heading into Tony's old apartment were Charlotte assumed the head of the Chitauri would most likely be. As Charlotte lowered herself to see what was going on, she noticed that Loki was now alone with the Chitauri leader. She watched as Loki threw himself at the man before him and began landing punches left and right. Charlotte could see Loki letting out all of the frustration that had been building from the torture over the last few days. Punches were landing repeatedly and Charlotte began to wonder if she should step in before Loki kills the only man who knows where the scepter is.

A few minutes later Charlotte couldn't take anymore, she burst through the window and knocked Loki off the head of the Chitauri.

"You can't kill him yet. We need the scepter. Think Loki." Charlotte yelled.

Loki shook his head and grabbed the leader by the throat, making sure to grip his fingers around it tightly.

"Where is my scepter?" Loki growled, causing Charlotte to shudder with fear. He was filled with rage and even Charlotte was beginning to get worried.

"It was never yours to begin with." The head of the Chitauri roared back.

Without even an ounce of hesitation Loki brought his clenched fist to the face of the man before him once again, causing a loud noise and what Charlotte assumed was his jaw breaking. Charlotte watched as the two exchanged insult after insult, punch after punch until the head of the Chitauri was almost motionless.

"It is in the locker, in the room behind your precious Earth Woman." The leader finally spat out, after his last word his body finally stopped moving and Loki dropped him to the floor.

Before Loki could reach it Charlotte already had the scepter in her hands, she watched as he stood in shock finally understanding why she followed him up here.

"You did not come to help me today did you? You just came to get the scepter."

A look of defeat was etched all over Loki's face and it reminded Charlotte of the first day she had ever laid eyes on him, in this very room. It was as if his whole world had come crashing down in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Charlotte now understood that Loki must have thought she was there to watch over him, to be a friend but truthfully that was the last thing she was thinking about.

"I needed to make sure nothing went wrong. After everything that's happened you can understand that I still have trust issues with you." Charlotte replied.

"I saved your life."

"You also tried to end it months before, that doesn't just go away." Charlotte sighed.

"But-"

"Loki yesterday I came to help you because you were our only shot at getting this scepter and today I came to make sure that happened. Nothing else. There is nothing between us. As you've been told before I am in love with the Captain, you can read my thoughts you should know this by now."

"I wanted to think differently. I wanted to think you would give us a chance." Loki sighed.

"Not everyone gets what they want Loki. I didn't want this arc reactor in my chest but it's here now isn't it? That's because of you, you never gave me a choice. Loki after everything that's happened I will never have feelings for you. I saved your life yesterday because you saved mine, nothing more."

Charlotte quickly flew out of the window with the scepter and landed right next to the Portal device. She told her brother over the radio to bring the nuke in now, there would be about five minutes for her to wait before she could finally close the Portal. He was furious that she had disobeyed him and left the Helicarrier but Tony reluctantly agreed to bring in the nuke and allow Charlotte to close the Portal. After all she was already there and waiting.

As she waited Loki joined her on top of Stark Tower, she watched as he circled around aimlessly looking completely lost.

"You know I could stop you." Loki hissed. His sudden personality change was enough for Charlotte to know this may not end well.

"Guys, I may need some help up here." Charlotte whispered into the radio.

Within seconds Thor was by her side standing between Charlotte and Loki, making sure he didn't try to stop them from ending this war.

"Brother do not dare harm her, not now."

"You are not the boss of me brother." Loki hissed as he threw himself towards Thor.

As the two brothers wrestled around on the rooftop Charlotte desperately tried to avoid the situation, she could see Tony close by. Within seconds he was heading up towards the Portal entrance just like he had done months ago. Thirty seconds later Tony fell out of the Portal and Charlotte quickly, using all of her strength forced Loki's scepter into the middle. Closing the Portal for good.

While this had all been happening the rest of the team had now gathered on the rooftop and Loki was now being restrained by his brother Thor. This was it, the team had finally defeated the Chitauri once again. Charlotte hadn't even noticed that any remaining Chitauri had collapsed on the spot, she was too busy focusing on the fact that this was all over and she could now move on with her life.

Steve quickly ran over towards Charlotte and pulled her into his arms, as he instinctively leaned down to kiss her he realized the mask of her suit was covering her face. Charlotte quickly pulled it off and placed her lips against his, just as her brother finally touched down on the rooftop.

"Alright, alright. Get a room, or just stop actually." Tony coughed.

Charlotte just smirked and ran over to embrace her brother. It was a relief that this was all over, for now at least.


	24. Chapter 24

**_So here it is, the final chapter. It came a lot sooner than I thought but I felt it was time to end this story. I have loved writing this story so much and I'm sad it's actually over. I've left it a little open ended so it's possible for me to write a sequel maybe a little later on, if you guys are interested. Thank you so much for all your reviews, for subscribing to updates, for everything. I love you all. Let me know what you guys think about this last chapter here and if you are interested in me writing some more about Charlotte Stark :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was finally over, the Chitauri had been defeated again and now the team could relax. As they headed back to the helicarrier Loki didn't take his eyes off Charlotte and Steve. He watched as they cuddled and kissed each other, causing an ache of jealously to shot throughout his body. Loki just couldn't understand the feelings Charlotte gave him, it was something he had never really experienced before. He hated it. He hated each and every one of the feelings she caused, whether it was jealously, hatred or love. Loki just wished he couldn't feel it anymore.

The more he watched their interactions the more Loki's hate for Steve began to grow. What was it about the Captain that was so much better than him? Loki was a God, he could easily take care of the Captain and then he would be out of the picture for good. If only there was a way for Loki to make that happen. Right now it was impossible, Thor had a death grip on Loki and there was no way the team would let him escape again. That was a mistake Loki was certain they would never let happen again.

Charlotte could see that Loki had been staring a little more than usual, she instantly knew something was up. With the amount of time they had spent together recently Charlotte was beginning to know Loki a lot better and she knew that whatever he was thinking most likely wasn't good. Charlotte chose to ignore him, she was finally happy and she wasn't going to let Loki ruin this moment for her.

"He's staring at you." Steve whispered into Charlotte's ear.

"I know, I think he's still a little mad at me."

"For?"

"For not trusting him and cause I'm with you." Charlotte replied. "He doesn't like that."

"Well that's his problem, he can learn to deal with it."

"Exactly."

Once they reached the helicarrier Loki was quickly escorted to the cage so that the team could keep an eye on him. Thor decided that he would stay close by so there would be no problems like last time. Charlotte told Steve to continue onto his room and that she would catch up with him later, she needed to talk to Thor pretty quickly.

"Thor, can you take him back to Asgard?" Charlotte asked as she entered the room.

"That was part of the plan." Thor replied.

"But like now, I don't want to waste time or give him the oppourtunity to escape."

"You want me to take him right now? I need the Tesseract to do that and I believe that Fury holds it."

"I'm sure if you ask him he'll give it to you. Fury probably wants you out of here just as fast as I do. We can't give Loki anymore time." Charlotte sighed.

"I understand, I shall talk with Fury now. I will be right back."

Thor quickly left the room to speak with Fury, leaving Charlotte alone with Loki. He had heard most of the conversation between the two but at this point Charlotte didn't care. She needed Loki out of here before he started planning something crazy, she knew he'd come up with something soon enough. She walked closer towards the glass and watched as Loki moved himself closer to her. A look of defeat was on his face again just like the first time she met him and now she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Loki-"

"I do not like you with the Captain." Loki hissed.

"Well that's not really any of your business Loki and it's my choice not yours." Charlotte replied angrily.

"If you stay with him I will hurt him." Loki smirked.

"So this is it huh? You're just gonna go back to being a total asshole after doing the nice thing and saving my life?" Charlotte yelled. "Seriously?"

"You lied to me. I no longer plan on being nice to you."

"Yet you want me to be with you instead of the Captain?" Charlotte asked.

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"Oh Loki, you have so much to learn about this. I choose Steve, I always will. Look Thor is taking you back to Asgard today. I just want to say thank you for saving my life that time. Although you did also ruin my life too, so I guess you evened it out pretty well."

"I have nothing to say to you. Except that if you stay with him, I will hurt him."

"No Loki, no you wont. Because if you hurt him, I will do whatever it takes to hurt you."

Just as Charlotte was finishing speaking Thor entered the room with the Tesseract, he smiled at Charlotte and walked over towards her.

"We're leaving now." Thor smiled as he extended his arms around Charlotte.

"Thank you Thor, thank you for everything. I hope I get to see you again, just not your brother." Charlotte smirked.

"I'm sure I shall see you again. I hope it will be for happier reasons that time."

The rest of the team soon entered the room and began saying their goodbyes to Thor. It had been a long few months and although the team was sad to see him leave, they were also happy to see Loki go. The team watched as Thor stepped into the cage with the Tesseract and grabbed onto his brother who's hands were still bound together. Loki reluctantly grabbed the other end of the Tesseract and Thor soon turned the handle.

Charlotte watched as the two brothers quickly disappeared into thin air, it was crazy like something from a movie. Although Charlotte had seen many unbelievable things these past few months, she still couldn't believe this one and was shocked to see that Loki was no longer in front of her. He was no longer a problem she had to deal with.

Steve smiled and pulled Charlotte in closer towards him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. The rest of the team smiled and headed back out towards the main area, leaving Charlotte and Steve alone.

"I'm so glad this is finally all over." Steve smiled as he placed a kiss on Charlotte's lips.

"Oh me too, I don't think I can believe it. I'm just waiting for it all to go wrong somehow."

"Don't think that! Now we can spend time together without worrying that I'll lose you again." Steve replied.

"Don't worry Steve. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlotte giggled as Steve quickly lifted her up into his arms, he spun her around as her lips pressed against his. This was all Charlotte wanted, to spend the rest of her life in the arms of the guy she loved. Steve was perfect, he was everything she had ever wanted.

"How did I get so lucky?" Charlotte smirked as she pulled her lips away from his.

"You didn't. I did."

_A year later..._

"Can you just let me see already!" Charlotte giggled. "You know I don't do well with surprises!"

"You really are the worst with surprises aren't you?" Steve laughed. He had been planning this surprise for quite some time now and Charlotte had not stopped questioning him about it.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Charlotte replied. "I'm just excited okay and the blindfold is making me more nervous!"

"I can tell. But we're here, so let's go."

Steve opened the door and lead Charlotte outside towards the table, he pulled out the chair and helped her to sit down. He slowly removed her blindfold to reveal a table on the balcony at Stark Tower. It was set up perfectly with candles and dinner over looking New York city. Charlotte couldn't stop smiling and watched as Steve took the seat across from her, she couldn't take her eyes off him sometimes.

"Steve, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say." Charlotte smiled.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, I like making you smile."

As the two enjoyed dinner Charlotte couldn't help but think of the past year they had spent together. Although they had been together for over a year the two still weren't living together. Steve was still pretty old fashioned and they just hadn't discussed the idea of the two moving into their own place. For right now Charlotte was living at Stark Tower with her brother while Steve stayed at his old place downtown.

Once dinner was over the two of them stood up and leant against the railing over looking the beautiful city. The smile on Charlotte's face hadn't left since Steve removed the blindfold, it had been another perfect night. As they stood together Charlotte leant her head against his shoulder and Steve softly placed his head against hers.

"Charlotte, I can't believe this happened." Steve sighed.

"What?"

"I can't believe I met you, I just can't imagine being without you now. You mean so much to me." Steve smiled as he turned his body towards Charlotte.

"Steve, I feel the same way. You just make me so happy."

"I guess that's a good thing then since I have something to ask you." Steve smirked.

"You do? What-"

Before Charlotte could finish her sentence Steve was suddenly down on one knee holding a beautiful ring. Charlotte's jaw instantly dropped and words would not come out of her mouth. She stood there in disbelief for a few moments before finally managing to put some words together.

"Steve. This. You."

"Charlotte, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. I've known that I would ask this question to you since the day I met you right here, what feels like years ago now. We've been through so much together and there's no one else in this world that I want to spend my life with. I want you, I love you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Charlotte Stark, will you marry me?"

Charlotte stood again in shock and watched as Steve started to laugh, the look on her face must have been hilarious. She smiled as tears began to stream down her face.

"Yes." Charlotte smiled. "Yes Steve, I will marry you."

Steve quickly placed the ring on Charlotte's fingers and pressed his lips against hers. He quickly scooped her up into her arms and began spinning her around in a circle. Charlotte squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck pulling him closer to kiss him again.

"I love you." Steve smiled.

"I love you too Steve, always and forever."


End file.
